Clashing Hearts
by The Angel Of Sincerity
Summary: Bulma accidentally falls asleep in Vegata's bed when taking care of him after he blows up his training capsule and naturally havoc ensues! "It isn't very wise for a lamb to enter a dragon's den so willingly." Rated M for Lemons in future chapters. Vegeta x Bulma
1. Chapter 1

**Clashing Hearts**

**A/N: **

Hello readers! I hope you all enjoy my first VxB fanfic. I hope you all enjoy my take on the infamous 3 year gap; be sure to add this story to your notifications list so that you don't miss out on future updates.

To my confused Naruto fanfics readers - I will have a present for you all soon!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Bulma watched the raven-haired prince carefully from her desk; his situation unsettled her. It had been three days since Vegeta blew up his training capsule, injuring himself in the process; and, despite the fact that she was furious that her family's property got destroyed, she found herself drawn to his bedside for a large portion of each day since the incident.

_I wonder when he is going to wake up,_ she thought to herself as she looked out of the window before her, the heat from the scorching summer's day gracing upon her features as she smiled glumly, _It's a perfect day to do something but everyone is training. It makes me feel a little lonely, I don't even think I can help them with this one. How annoying._ She looked down at her cellphone. Flicking through her texts Yamcha's name appeared across the screen.

"What is going on with him these days? I haven't had a date with him in ages," she whispered to herself, _He's probably too busy with all his female fans to even realise this though,_ she added silently as she sighed. She couldn't help but wonder if Yamcha cared for her some days, he always seemed to have an excuse not to see her; she often passed it off as paranoia, but what was it really? _I don't think I can even see myself marrying him if he continues to follow this path, it just makes me feel so insecure…pathetic even. _Blowing a massive curl out of her eyes she frowned, _Men are annoying._

Glancing across at Vegeta's motionless figure she felt a pang of sympathy in her chest;_ This will hurt his pride for sure. I do have to wonder how he will react if he finds out that I have been monitoring him, perhaps it will only make it worse – being looked after by a woman and all. _She sighed, "He is quite amazing though, it's not every day that someone survives a close range explosion and only breaks 5 ribs."

Smiling slightly she edged towards his bedside, her fingers dangerously thumbing away a few strands of hair that were threatening to tickle his eyelids. His hot breath danced across her face as she hovered above his body; his perfectly chiseled features presenting itself to her for the first time in a while. For a reason unknown to her he was always avoiding her; he was constantly walking away as soon as she entered a room or flying off somewhere, it was happening so often that she couldn't help but be a bit offended. _He is quite handsome when I think about it though,_ she thought as she quickly found herself pulling her hand back; her palms pressed lightly to her rose tinged cheeks as she tried to retract her last thought about the violent man before her.

Eyes still fixed on him she took a deep breath, her chest rising as she sat carefully on the edge of his bed; her head rested against the wall behind her as she gently pressed her eyes shut. _I feel like I haven't rested for a moment since he blew up the capsule, why am I giving him so much of my time? _She mused to herself as she felt her eyelids grow heavier with each breath, _Stupid Saiyan prince…_

After what only felt like a few seconds, the warm afternoon sunlight was swallowed up by the night sky. Dark shadow covered over Bulma's petite features; eyes fluttering open, confusion flushed across her face as she realised that she had cleverly fallen asleep in the most dangerous position in her house; Vegeta's bed.

Eyes darting downwards she quickly realised she was alone and under his bed sheets, _Well I'm in one piece, I'm surprised that he didn't wake me just to scold me, he probably thought we had sex or something and freaked out._ She smirked, wishing she could've seen his expression upon realising she shared his bed, _I can't even imagine him touching a woman; I wonder if he has dated before._

The gentle chirp of cicadas filled the small room as she stared blankly at the wall before her, _Where is he anyway? Did I freak him out by tucking myself in his bed? _she snickered at the thought.

As if to answer her question a loud mechanical sound rang though the air. "Was that a door?" she whispered to herself as she jumped to her feet. _That idiot should be resting, what is he doing?_ she noted, her heart racing as anger swelled insider her. Storming outside she instantly spotted the source of the alarming noise, a new capsule sitting on her lawn replacing the previously destroyed one, and there was a red glow emitting around the airlock.

_Surprise, surprise, he is in the new man cave, _shaking her head she mentally kicked herself for not telling her father to hold off on replacing the destroyed capsule until he was in a state to consider training again. _I should have known that he was going to push his limits, he has this weird thing about proving how strong he is to everyone even though he probably doesn't even want or care about their approval._

Staring intently at the door she remained still, unsure if she should tempt fate for the second time today with what could be a very frustrated and confused Saiyan prince.

Vegeta let out a frustrated low growl as he attempted to do a one-armed push up, _Stupid woman! How could she let me rest for so long?_ His entire body throbbed as he lowered his body to the floor, holding his place for a few seconds before he slowly and shakily pushed back to his original stance. Sweat trickled down his chin as he gritted his teeth, his body threatening to let him down. "This is ridiculous! I could do this in my sleep before!" he hissed.

A sharp pain shot between his ribs causing him to drop to his side, biting his lower lip as he succumbed to the pain; mentally cursing at the poor state of his body, his eyes ablaze with frustration as he groaned._ Earthlings are this weak. Saiyans are above such a thing as feeling pain, _he noted mentally, trying to convince himself as his haggard breathing overwhelmed him, the veins on his forehead shaking violently.

"This should be nothing to me!" he howled, ki surging around him as he smashed his fists against the floor denting it. Eyes bulging he struggled to his feet, glancing across at the mirror nearby to see the swollen, purpled skin around his ribs; the cause of his grief.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Bulma yelled from the other side of the door; her fists hitting the metal structure with all the might she could muster.

"Go away!" he howled, his proud body resting against the back of the door that she was slamming against. "This is partially your fault you stupid woman!" He added, quaking with anger.

"My fault!" Came her shrill reply, "Really? I blew up the capsule and caused your ridiculous injuries?" She felt something snap in the back of her mind as she responded to his frustrating remark. Even if he didn't want an argument, he was darn well going to get one. "I'm sorry I must've lost my mind because that is not how I remember it at all you egotistical prince!"

"Leave me alone, woman, you are testing my patience!" he bellowed from the other side of the door.

"You're being ridiculous, you need to rest before your injuries become worse than they already are," she fought back. "Do you even realize how many ribs you broke?"

"Saiyans are above such things as counting battle scars," He retorted, half laughing at her comment; "Stop interfering in my business. If I want to train, I will train. So back off!"

"I tried to be nice but now I will take back my family's property," Bulma declared digging her hand into her pocket whipping out her cellphone; _If he wants to take his rage out on me, fine but that fool is not spending hours destroying another capsule my family spent time and money building._ Stepping backwards she quickly punched in a random code, a grin sneaking across her lips as a strange electrical noise whipped through the air as the door slowly lowered and the lights went out completely. "Have fun training in there with the power circuits overridden," she added at last, her crimson lips curving into a wicked smirk, "You will get your power reconnected when you recover, if you know how to do that."

Vegeta stood in the dark room dumbfounded. _Did she just outwit me? When did she implement a fail-safe code? _Gritting his teeth he stomped out of the capsule, fighting the urge to kick the door frame on his way out as he begrudgingly trailed behind the frustrating 'aqua-haired demon.' "I'm not following you, I happen to have finished for the night anyway you selfish woman," he muttered under his breath, arms folded across his broad chest as he glared at her bouncing mess of curls.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say big fella," she taunted looking over her shoulder, "I did mean what I said you know; when your ribs heal I will revoke the override code."

Eyes twitching his glare intensified. "Don't get cocky earthling! I don't need that thing to train anyway," he snapped, turning his head as he tried to avoid eye contact.

Shaking her head she suppressed a laugh, "Say what you want you brute, your actions say otherwise."

"If I'm such a brute then answer this for me; why were you in my bed earlier?" he asked, stopping her in her tracks as he walked up alongside her.

"None of that was intentional," she snapped as she turned to face him; their faces inches apart as she glared; "I had been busy looking after you and fell asleep."

Grabbing her chin Vegeta growled lightly, "I didn't touch you this time but it isn't very wise for a lamb to enter a dragon's den so willingly."

Bulma froze, her heart palpitating at the feel of his skin on hers; "I am in a relationship remember? I wouldn't betray him."

"You don't consider that a normal relationship though do you?" he responded letting go of her chin. "Just try to control your unconditional love for me next time you feel the urge to share my bed," he added snidely as he watched her fidget before him like a worm on a hook.

"I don't want you to touch me or need you to for a matter of fact. Stop letting your ego get the better of you!" She snapped back before taking a deep breath, struggling to slow her heart rate. _Why is he making me so flustered? Does he truly think I wanted to have sex with him, or is he teasing me?_

"Do it again, and see what happens," he dared flatly, snickering as he turned and slowly made his way inside the main building.

Running a hand through her curls Bulma sighed,_ I might be mistaken but I have a feeling that I've inadvertently started a war…_

* * *

**A/N:**

A huge thank you to Miika47 who Beta read this chapter for me.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and the direction the story is heading in. Please be sure to read and review for me so I can make the next chapter even better. I will respond to any/all reviews at the end of the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clashing Hearts**

**A/N:**

A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and read the previous chapter! I responded to every reviewer at the end of this chapter :)

Once again I want to give a huge thank you to my beta Miika47 for being an angel and proof reading for me. I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Steam filled the bathroom, whipping around her as Bulma stepped into the water pooled in her bathtub. Vegeta's words to her the previous night were playing on her mind, to the point where it was almost impossible to shake them from her trail of thought. Sinking into its warm depths half of her face slipped under water. _why did he have to go and say those things! I know he was just joking around, but it made me feel really uncomfortable. If he says something in front of Yamcha it will be really bad too! He's not comfortable with Vegeta's living arrangements as it is, _her mind raced as she relaxed into the curve of the bath, blowing bubbles underwater.

_It's embarrassing to think this, but his words made my heart race. I guess it's because I've never had someone talk to me like that; Yamcha gets embarrassed kissing me. I can't even remember how many times I have tried to lure him into bed, putting it off just makes me nervous I mean we have been dating for ages now._ Pressing her eyes shut she felt the warm steam caress her skin; comforting her a little as she felt her cheeks heat as they flushed a shade of pink. _I feel like a child. I mean, what woman my age acts like this when thinking of sex? We have been dating on and off for years and he's never even tried to have sex with me and he seems to ignore all my attempts to do so also. _It was tiring being in a relationship him; she wasn't even sure if it should be classed as a relationship at times.

Sighing she sat upright, her hair tickling the curve of her neck._ Perhaps my body isn't his type? _looking down at her perfect curves she frowned, _I look like one of those women in the magazines, so I doubt that's it. Perhaps he likes men? _Giggling to herself she lifted one of her slender legs into the air, slowly lathering her bar of soap on her flawless skin. "I need to sort this out once and for all."

* * *

Vegeta paced around the deactivated capsule, anger building up inside him as his brows knit together tensely. "I can't believe this!" He snapped, arms crossed carefully across his broad chest; _That stupid woman was serious last night, this stupid machine is not going to work at all! _He was truly growing tired of her meddling in things that didn't involve her; how he was going to survive 3 years of such torment was beyond him. It was almost training in itself to not beat her when she defied him. In the past, such behavior was punishable by death or other less agreeable options such as slavery and bodily mutilation. He huffed, pushing out his chest as he looked up at the sky, _It might have been a violent society, but that was home to me. Unlike this laid back planet._

Looking around he heard a strange noise echoing around the vicinity, resembling an injured animal. Following the noise he found himself in Bulma's bedroom door, within the room amongst the mess of clothes draped across the floor and her bed he noticed her bathroom door was closed; the dreadful sound echoing under the door. _Stupid woman, why is she making such a horrid noise? What is the reason for this?_

He smirked, looking back across her messy room;_ If she is in there, then her cellphone might be in here. Perhaps I can reverse that setting she triggered on the capsule. _Picking up a strange cloth slingshot item he looked at it in confusion before throwing it over his shoulder and digging through the remaining clothes on the floor, underwear and blouses flying in every direction.

Drying her hair, Bulma smiled, feeling refreshed after her relaxing warm bath; _I will just avoid Vegeta for now. I'm sure anything he says to me will only make me more upset than I already am. _Flicking her head upside down she wrapped a towel around her hair. Twisting it slightly as she stood up straight and flicked the excess towel over her shoulder. Eying her cell phone she sighed, _I guess I should call Yamcha and invite him over tonight too. If I make the first move, I'm sure he take charge and deflower me by the end of the night. It will all be fine, I'm sure he was just worried that I wasn't ready or something._

Opening the door to her room, Bulma's mouth trembled, tears of embarrassment swelling in her eyes as she saw the back of Vegeta's body as he crawled across her bedroom floor; bras and underpants draped across his body as he rummaged through her clothes. "What are you doing, you jerk!" She screamed, causing him to spin around. A bra fell out of his hair as he turned a shade of red, his eyes wide as he stared at her.

"Why are you nude?!" He snapped back, a smirk creaking across his reddened expression as he hesitantly eyed the magnificent body before him. _I didn't realise that nudity was acceptable in human culture, interesting..._

A chill ran down her spine as she looked down to see she was completely nude; "Stop staring, you creep!" she shrieked as she dropped to the floor covering her body with the first piece of clothing she could reach. _What was I thinking walking out naked I never do that! Why did he have to sneak into my room today of all days?!_

"You're the one presenting yourself to me!" he snapped back defensively, "It's not like I intended to stare at your naked flesh!"

Shaking she glared at him, crimson flashing across her delicate features; "I'm not presenting anything to you! You're the one invading my privacy and sifting through my panties!"

Rising to his feet his eyes shook. How dare she treat him like a common pervert, he was a prince, someone of high caliber; not someone who sniffs the underwear of a commoner! "Listen here wench-" he snapped, only to be cut off by her shrill voice.

"Why are you still in here? Get the hell out of my room you pervert!" she shrieked, her voice ringing through the room.

Without even giving it a second thought, he left the room briskly; his cheeks burning as he took refuge in the nearest vacant room_._ _Despite her lack of respect, that was a nice surprise. I don't think I've seen her react in such a feminine manner before. _Satisfied at his latest discovery he walked off, _'Very interesting.'_

In the next room, Bulma gritted her teeth as rage rippled through her body; _'How did that happen? Why was he even in my room!' _Pulling up her lace underwear, she felt her heart race. _I'm not sure what to say to him. Do I confront him, or avoid him? _Looking into the mirror beside her she stared into the eyes of her reflection; what she saw irritated her beyond words. She always saw herself as a confident and strong woman, but recently she felt like she had turned into a confused mess, a mere shadow of the woman she was only a week ago.

Picking up her cellphone she scrolled through her contacts before pressing her phone to her ear. "Yamcha can you come over tonight? We need to talk" she whispered into her phone, "It's important."

Hours rolled by and before Bulma knew it Yamcha was sitting in her bedroom. An awkward silence filled the room as they watched each other carefully. Sensing that he had something he wanted to say Bulma tried to refrain herself from jumping straight in with her awkward request and the litter of questions associated with the taboo topic. "I haven't seen you in ages," she whispered at last, breaking the silence as she looked down at her petite hands, clenching at the bed sheets beneath her, _should I just jump on him? I think I've tried that before..._

Yamcha nodded his face unchanged as he awkwardly rose to his feet, causing her to look up at him in confusion. "I-I'm sorry!" he stammered, bowing low.

Watching him carefully she raised an eyebrow, _what for? Does he know I'm upset about our lack of intimacy?_ Shifting her body she let her legs dangle off the side of her bed, "What are you sorry about? You haven't done anything."

Gritting his teeth Yamcha knelt at her feet, taking her hands in his as he forced her to meet his eyes; "I love you so much, you know that right?" he whispered, his voice low and firm as he held her hands tightly.

Bulma felt a tug in her chest, a forewarning that she didn't want to hear what would come next. "What did you do?" she asked carefully, her eyes shaking as she tried to snatch her hands back. "You did it again didn't you?" She felt a lump rise in the back of her throat as her heart rate quickened.

"I did," he whispered as she punched him in the face, as if on impulse. Rubbing his nose he stood up and looked away from her, a pained expression printed across his stubborn features. "It's not entirely my fault you know," he added as he avoided eye contact. "You never acted like you cared about me. You were always blunt and harsh to the point where I couldn't tell if it was your personality or if you actually resented me. I could tell you weren't interested in a sexual relationship with me so I never tried. Eventually it just happened, I started to see other women on and off."

Trembling with anger, she held back tears; he wasn't worth them. This was the second time he had betrayed her trust and she felt so stupid for believing that he was someone who could commit to her. Her heart was beating so fast that she could barely breathe. Rising to her feet she slapped him across the face with all her might, "I wanted you this entire time you dick head! I obviously wasn't clear enough for your tiny mind." Moments later she found herself running out the door, tears finally flowing down her high cheekbones. _No wonder he never wanted me, he was getting satisfied elsewhere!_ sniffling she tried to wipe away her tears as she ran through the long corridors of her home, slipping into the first dark room she could see, sliding down the wall sobbing uncontrollably as she struggled for air.

Warm muscular arms enveloped her, causing her to gasp. "Who did this?" came Vegeta's rough voice taking her completely by surprise as she trembled in the darkness.

Unable to say anything she bit down on her bottom lip, trying to control the urge to sob harder as she collapsed into his arms. She couldn't fight his presence. _I hate this. I'm not weak so why am I crying, why wont these worthless tears stop falling?_

Vegeta shifted in discomfort as he looked down at her, confused at the usually feisty woman who nestled in his arms. As much as he disliked being this close to another person he felt he needed to hold her, _why is she crying? She doesn't seem injured._ It unsettled him hearing her sobs, something he couldn't understand; he had heard people cry before, but to hear her cry made him feel physically ill. Perhaps it was the sound of her struggling to breathe, perhaps it was because she was a woman or perhaps it was because he cared for the painful woman to some degree. It didn't matter; all that mattered is that he made her stop so that this unsettling feeling inside of him ceased also.

Looking up at Vegeta, Bulma started to calm down, her glassy eyes cutting though his thoughts as she looked up at him tiredly. Her spirit was fractured, she didn't even have it in her to push away from him and call him a rude name to cover her feelings. "Thank you," she whispered hoarsely as she rose to her feet whimpering softly. When she took a step towards the door, she felt him grab her hand, pulling her down to him as his lips pressed against her own lightly.

"Stop crying," he muttered as he released his grip on her arm, rose to his feet and left the room as quickly as possible; trying to take in what he had just done. _What the hell was the point of doing that you fool! The last thing I need right now is having her whiney ass chasing me around telling me off for invading her personal space, _he scolded himself as he quickly closed his bedroom door behind him. The moonlight streaked through his blinds in his bedroom, lighting up the small space as he fell onto his bed, _Why was it unbearable to see her like that?_

Bulma sat frozen in the spot she fell to shortly after Vegeta left the room. Her hand gently touched her lips as she fell back against the wall behind her. _What's going on? Is he messing with my mind again?_ she wondered as she felt an ache in her heart. The truth was that she just wanted to feel loved, even if it was only for a moment. His actions helped calm her even though she didn't know the reason behind the kiss, yet someone craved her in that one moment. She smiled weakly, trying to remember the last time she had been kissed- far too long. Rising to her feet she peeked into the hallway, _I just need to hold my head up high. I am not afraid of change. I'm strong. I don't need him to make me happy._

Walking though the corridor she took a series of deep breaths. Her chest tightened as she spotted her bedroom door. Her mind raced, one voice pleading her to flee; but the dominant voice urged her to waltz into her room and order him to leave the property. And that's exactly what she did. No more tears were shed that night.

* * *

The next morning, Bulma found herself pacing outside the disabled gravity machine. She was disorientated and lacking patience. The last thing she wanted to do was face Vegeta, but she knew it was needed in order for this awkward feeling inside her to dissipate.

Although she was frustrated that he had seen her at one of the lowest points of her life to date, she had to admit that she did need the support that night. The fact that he didn't complain and just held her tight was something she was truly grateful for. Sighing she looked around anxiously, _surely he will check on the gravity machine to see if it is working again._

Spotting Bulma from afar Vegeta froze, unsure of what to expect. _Is she going to plague me with stupid questions?_ He wondered as he watched her intently, her eyes meeting his. Lifting his head he walked towards her, fighting an unfamiliar human-like urge to smile back at her; _I guess one kiss wasn't enough for her. She is such a ridiculous woman, but I guess I can't blame her. I am royalty after all._

Bulma smirked as she noted his cocky expression, _he clearly thinks he has won me over. I am beautiful so I can't blame him. What a fool. _Holding out her left arm she pressed it lightly against his left shoulder; trying to keep a distance from the cocky prince before lowering it. "Thanks for putting up with me last night, I know it was probably irritating for you."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Irritating doesn't even begin to explain how I felt." Crossing his arms across his chest he slouched slightly, _the terrible sound you made haunted me all night woman!_

Frowning, Bulma sighed, "By the way, that kiss you stole last night was the first and only one you can expect from me, mighty Prince of Saiyans," she jeered as she met his menacing glare; "I might have been vulnerable last night, but I'm not a loose woman. So if you wanted to try that again you better watch out, I'm no Saiyan, but I have a wicked right hook. Just ask Yamcha. He is currently sporting a fashionably bruised nose."

Ignoring her testing yet immature remarks, his eyes narrowed. "He was the one that made you cry? That half a man?" He felt his chest tighten as his ki flared a little, threatening to surround him.

"Not that you would really care, but we broke up last night. He cheated on me," she replied flatly. Her expression became tense as she tried to control herself. "It was partly my fault, but in my eyes it is unforgivable. Perhaps I'm too old fashioned, but I value loyalty," she added as she started to walk away, her hair bouncing slightly as she walked.

"He deserves to be pummeled. It is only just," Vegeta whispered as he looked back at her, turning away quickly as he saw her expression soften. _I swear, this woman's affecting my emotions somehow. This is ridiculous. Why should I even care about something so trivial as her relationships; I need to start training again or I am going to lose my mind._

Eyes brimming with tears, Bulma turned around facing his surprisingly soft expression. _Thanks, Vegeta._

* * *

**A/N:  
**I hope you all enjoyed the 2nd chapter of my fanfic! Things are going to get interesting now with these two hot heads. Be sure to review and subscribe for updates. Like last time, I will be responding to everyone who reviews this chapter. Thanks so much for reading!

**Modern Kassandra****: **Thanks for being the first reviewer! I'm so glad you enjoyed the way I represented our favourite couple. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

**InspiredDitto: **Thanks so much! I really appreciate you taking the time to read my story! I loved that line too it seems fitting for his character. I hope to hear from you again soon.

**AnkSkywalker****: **Thanks so much! The start is always the first chapter is always the most difficult chapter for me – so much to cover and you never know where to start haha.

**Khul: **Haha thanks so much! Vegeta is definitely a tease in this fanfic – a confused one, but a tease none the less. As for Bulma her 'shyness' was explained in this chapter; I think of it more as shyness due to her lack of experience with the opposite sex (in this story only anyway - haha). I'd love to hear your thoughts on the new chapter!

**SilviaS7****: **Thanks so much! I tried to play with their personalities a little (not too much as I can't read stories where characters are OOC), just expanding on traits present in the anime/manga but not as abundant as I think they could be. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter as I explored their personalities a little futher.

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta****: **Haha now isn't that the best thing about this feisty couple – when they fight they always need to makeup ;)

**springandbysummerfall****: **Thanks so much for taking the time to read my first chapter! It means so much to me!

**Fire Witch 55: **Haha I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this update, I will be updating as often as I can but I want to aim to get one chapter up a week for as long as possible :)

**xXKiri-chanXx****: **Thanks so much! I hope to hear from you again soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Clashing Hearts**

**AN:**

A huge thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favourited this story since my last update! I responded to every reviewer at the end of this chapter :)

Once again I want to give a huge thank you to my beta Miika47.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The fresh aroma of a home cooked meal filled the Briefs residence; eggs, bacon, beans and bread, all laid out on the peculiarly long table. Eyeing the feast before him, Vegeta cocked his eyebrow. He could feel her eyes on him_. What does she need? Doesn't she have better things to do than watch me pick out my breakfast? Apparently not.  
_  
Bulma munched into her glossy green apple, her eyes lighting up playfully as she watched the lump of muscle- aka Vegeta- twitch and move awkwardly as he tried to select his first meal of the day.

"What do you want!" He snapped, slamming his hands down on the table which caused her, and the plates before him, to jump. _There are only two things I need in life: solitude when training, and a comfortable environment to eat my four meals a day; she must know this! She is testing my patience...  
_  
Grinning, Bulma rested her chin on the back of her empty propped-up hand, "What's wrong? I'm just eating, Vegeta." She loved to torment him, now more than ever since he was starting to acknowledge her comments- and presence in general- more often. She wasn't sure what caused the crack in his invisible glass walls in recent weeks, but it was refreshing to get a response out of him most of the time. It made her feel a little less lonely since her parents were traveling much more often lately, it almost made her feel like she could have a proper conversation with him; although she would never try to do so light heartedly.

Blood boiling, Vegeta resisted the urge to play along with her ridiculous game; instead opting to cast his menacing expression down at his breakfast as he stabbed a sausage and lifted it to his mouth. _Such a childish attempt to get a rise out of me, what is she hoping to achieve? I thought she was intelligent, but in the last two weeks she has done nothing but torment me and act like a mere child.  
_  
Looking across at his food, she screwed her mouth up a little as she thought to herself. "Hey Vegeta, isn't that wiener a little too big for your mouth?" She inspected the wiener half hanging from his mouth, and pressed her index finger to her chin, frowning as she continued to play innocent, "I wouldn't be able to eat one that big." She laughed silently, _Ahh, I do love a good sexual innuendo.  
_  
Gulping down his mouth full of food, Vegeta rose to his feet, "Leave this room now!" His cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as he avoided eye contact. _She is an absolute animal! What sort of woman is this Earthling? Does she realise how offensive her comment is?! I am royalty, and I deserve respect!_

His order caught her by surprise. She stood up with her brows knitted together, and slammed her hands down on the table. "Whose house do you think this is buddy? I can tease you all I want; that's what we do, isn't it?" Moving back she crossed her arms across her busty chest. _I'm really starting to enjoy our daily feuds. Does that make me a masochist to a certain degree? _

"You are one irritating woman!" He snapped before shoveling his remaining food into his mouth. "I'm going to train, so leave me in peace if you value your pathetic existence!" He threatened, and slammed the door behind him as he left the room. _ Starting tomorrow I am getting up earlier so that she doesn't have time to harass me. Luckily for me that monster of a woman sleeps until late in the morning._

Bulma grinned to herself. _Who would've thought that the prince of all three Saiyans would get embarrassed to hear sexual innuendos while eating?_ Looking down at the table, she started to stack the half empty plates. _Perhaps I should've waited until he finished eating. I feel a little guilty that he didn't get to eat properly._

The raven-haired prince slammed the door of the small shed behind him with a growl, pacing around the doorway as he tried to calm himself. It was becoming truly uncomfortable residing with that woman and her family. She was everywhere he went and, to top it all off, she constantly interfered in everything he did; she didn't seem to know how to leave him be. _It has only gotten worse since she ended things with that weakling,_ he thought, frustration washing over him. Then there was her godforsaken loopy mother, if he had his way she would never even be in the same room as him. Her voice was offensive to his ears, as were her words.

Pressing his eyes shut, he sat down on the cold, hard, concrete floor, his ki flowing freely around his body. As he took a deep breath, he felt relaxed and revitalized instantly. _I need to focus on getting stronger,_ he noted silently as he flared his ki a little. _That is all that matters and that is my only goal. I will prove to Kakkarot that I am the ultimate warrior. _He focused his energy until he felt himself lift from the ground, slightly hovering. He noted his surroundings without opening his eyes. His other senses heightened, catching the scent of freshly cut grass a few doors down and the gentle click of a car door as someone arrived home further down the street.

A faint feminine yelp ran through the air, followed by a series of curses. _Bulma?_ His eyes flashed open and he dropped to the floor; his ki flickered a shade of gold as it surrounded him. Looking down at his hands, he shook in confusion. _Where did that power come from?_ The gold colour faded as he sat there quietly, trying to analyse what just happened. He was barely doing anything, and yet his ki spiked and its colouring even changed. "Why?" Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks as his eyes narrowed. _How did she trigger it? Is that how it works? When you sense someone is hurt? Pathetic! That cannot be true, as if my powerful race used such power to help others; it is beyond ridiculous._

* * *

Bulma sneezed as she tried to pick up the fractured pieces of the pile of plates she had dropped moments earlier. _I knew I should've just left them there for the house keeper to clean up. This is what happens when I try to be domestic for once. _She noted silently as she gave up and opted to program a small domestic robot to clean up the remaining fragments. _I love technology!_

Looking down at her hands, she frowned. They were covered in small cuts. She hadn't even felt the fragments of porcelain graze her skin. She walked over to the kitchen table, pressing a tissue to one of the larger cuts wincing as she took her favourite seat at the table, opposite the window.

For the first time in just over two weeks, her thoughts drifted to Yamcha. Since she kicked him off her family's property, she had tried to not to think about him; but there were things that she regretted about that night. There were things that she wished she had said and others that she wished she could take back. The fact remained, however, that she felt free at last, despite the nauseous feeling in her stomach at the thought of losing a close friend.

No matter what happened between them, she couldn't deny the fact that they would always have a strong connection. They grew up together for heaven's sake. Because of that, they explored their sexuality together: From their first 'proper' kiss, to their first sexual experiences. Sure they might not have had sex, or exposed themselves completely to each other, but they experimented; touching and feeling places that they never knew would elicit an earth-shattering response, but just learning from each other as teenagers do.

Things had been sour since around the time Gohan was born when he cheated on her the first time. Ever since then, their relationship felt stale. He never tried to do anything beyond kissing, the calls became less frequent too; and no matter what she did to let him know she wanted to progress their relationship, he seemed oblivious and just treated her like a porcelain doll - treasured, admired, but rarely touched for fear of breaking it. Deep down she knew it was over years ago, but she didn't know how to end something she was so accustomed to being part of. Her pride was a little injured, just remembering how she was afraid to express her feelings for him made her feel beyond weak. Staring down at her hand, and slowly lifted the tissue from her cut. _Perhaps Vegeta was right when he said that love makes you weak.  
_  
A gentle knock of soles caught her attention as she turned to the corridor connected to the kitchen, a pair of onyx eyes meeting her own. _Speak of the devil,_ she thought as her breath caught in the back of her throat. Rising to her feet, she hid her hands behind her back, her eyes meeting his directly. "How did you get in?" She demanded as she stood still.

Yamcha laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck as he always did. "One of the cleaners recognized me and just let me in. Is it okay that I'm here or..." He trailed off as he watched her nervously.

_Of course it not okay, but you are already here so there is nothing I can do about it short of being rude._ Running a hand through her hair Bulma signalled to the chair opposite her own, "Well you are here now so you might as well tell me why." _Why is he here?_

Walking over to the table, Yamcha took his seat, his nervous eyes meeting hers for a short moment before he looked away. "Aw, man, this is harder than I thought," he whispered as he stared intently at his hands resting on top of the table.

Bulma said nothing and just watched him, her eyes not shifting their focus. _He came here so he can talk. I never said I had anything to say to him,_ she noted silently.

Eye darting upwards he smiled weakly, "I wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened. I wanted to make sure it wasn't doing your head in." His face was calm yet serious, but his hands fidgeted on the table, revealing how he truly felt.

_Really, that's what he wanted to say? Idiot._ Bulma pressed a hand to her cheek, shaking her head slightly causing a few stray curls to fall over her face before looking over at him. "I honestly haven't thought about it much at all, Yamcha. It is sad, but it's over, and to be completely honest, I'm just sorry we didn't end things sooner. We were both unhappy for years."

Taken back by her words, Yamcha fell back into the chair, "Wow Bulma, I thought you were going to beat on me again."

"You should leave now if you have nothing else to say," she suggested as she rose to her feet, pushing in her chair as she turned away. _Just leave, please. This conversation is not going to change anything._ She felt herself tremble a little, frustration consuming her.

Yamcha rose to his feet and walked over to her, stopping inches from her body, looking down at her trembling features. He lifted her chin, edging towards her slowly until a shout boomed though the room from behind him.

Bulma shuffled away from him, her eyes broad with shock. "What were you trying to do?!" she snapped, her temper flaring as she dared him to say something ridiculous. _He was trying to kiss me, wasn't he?_

"What the hell are you doing, weakling?!" Vegeta spat, his eyes narrowing as he watched Yamcha shift uncomfortably. _Why is he in this house? He upset her, didn't he? So why was he in this house trying to kiss her?! _Clenching his fists Vegeta felt his temper rising, as his eyebrow twitched in irritation."Leave!" he bellowed as he walked toward him, slinging his shirt over his bare shoulders as he pushed out his chest.

Yamcha looked from one angry person to the next. "So you two are a thing now are you? That was fast. Nice Bulma. Real nice!" he snapped pettily as he met her irritated expression directly.

Bulma almost laughed out loud. _Wow, really? He's jealous of Vegeta?_ Pressing her hands to her hips, she took a deep breath, a rush of thoughts filling her mind as she fought the urge to say something spiteful that she couldn't take back. "Not that it's any of your business Yamcha, but Vegeta and I aren-"

"That's right, she's my woman. Now leave!" Vegeta cut in, his voice piercing through the air as he walked toward Bulma, noticing her clearly confused expression. _I guess she doesn't know. How could she?_

Watching the egotistical man walk towards her, she remained silent, her heart palpitating as she noted the confident expression printed across the proud prince's features. She felt heat rush to her cheeks as his words echoed through her mind. _What is he trying to say? I'm not anyone's property! _

Noting Vegeta's tone and Bulma's reaction to his words, Yamcha turned away from them. "Good luck, you'll need it since you're dating a murderer now," he quipped as he left the room.

Silence filled the kitchen for long moments before the gentle click of the front door closing echoed down the corridor. Crossing his arms across his chest, Vegeta slowly walked towards the corridor when Bulma's soft hand pulled at his bicep. Looking back at her angry expression, his heart raced a little before he promptly brushed off her hand, "What now?"

Rolling her eyes, she huffed, annoyance overwhelming her, "Explain! What was that all about? I'm yours now, am I? Funny, because I don't remember consenting to anything of the sort." _Did he honestly think I wasn't going to have questions after what he said to Yamcha? Seriously? _

He found himself watching her plump rosy lips move as she babbled furiously, her tone high pitched and frustrated. _Why did she affect my training earlier? Just one noise from her and I instantly felt a surge of power wash over me. Perhaps it's her appearance? For a human she is quite desirable looking, so maybe it's just my instinct to protect someone with decent DNA for reproduction…_

"Hello!" Bulma snapped as she waved a hand in front of his face. _Are you trying to make me angrier?_

Vegeta grabbed her hand, noticing how scratches and cuts littered the appendage before dropping it, _such a weak race. _ "What do you want me to say?" he barked at her, "You are my woman because I kissed you. In Saiyan culture, that is an exercise that links you to another for exclusive mating for a period of one hundred years. You consented to this by not rejecting me." He sighed as he watched the colour drain from her face, "Because of that, if you kiss another like that weakling, you will become sick, and probably die. Our race was loyal because of this."

Lips trembling, Bulma tried to shake him roughly, "Argh! What do you mean one hundred years? Humans only live for around eighty to ninety years at most! Reverse this now you monkey prince!" _If he knew this, then why did he do it? I will be alone forever now because of him! _

Arching an eyebrow, Vegeta harrumphed, "It's binding. Nothing can be done to break it." _Why does she look so upset I'm the one who is angry! I let my guard down and kissed that wretched woman. She should feel honored to be bound to a Saiyan prince, I'm the one stuck with a petty Earthling! _

Dazed, Bulma leaned against the wall nearest to her, sliding down it a fraction. All her hopes and dreams crashing down around her, and all due to the fact that the egotistical prince before her stuffed up. Sure he was attractive, she couldn't deny that obvious fact, but his personality left so much to be desired. _Forever alone, thanks Vegeta…_

"This situation isn't agreeable for me either," Vegeta snapped, pressing his hand against the wall next to her head. Looking down at her, he smirked, "I know it might be hard for you to realise, but I have no interest in slipping between your milky thighs."

Looking up at him, Bulma felt a hot feeling swirl in her chest, and her body slid up the wall slightly, her eyes unintentionally lining up with his. _I do have to wonder though, has he ever seduced someone? His looks are intoxicating, perfect even. _Her eyes drifted to his lips, taut and flawless, his hot breath tickling her neck; inadvertently causing her to wonder just how it would feel to have them pressed against her neck. Eyes darting back up to his onyx orbs she took a deep breath, lost for a moment due to their close proximity."I might be able to fix this," she muttered at last as she tried to calm the storm of butterflies in her chest; "If I can get a blood sample from both of us, I might be able to come up with a reversal for whatever it's done to our make up." _I am not going to let some weird otherworldly tradition bind me to him; I will not be backed into a corner. If anyone can fix this it's me._

"I doubt this will achieve anything but if it stops your complaining then I guess I can allow this," Vegeta replied shortly. _Though it doesn't mean that I will make this easy for you._

Bulma's eyes lit up as she swiftly ducked under his arm, swishing her hips as she walked away. Looking back over her shoulder, she smiled lightly, "Come on, we need to sort this out as soon as possible. Follow me."

He crossed his arms with a grumble, and walked past her, "I follow no one." _If I have to watch her walk that way the entire way to her lab, I won't be responsible for what happens to that woman._

_Of course, _she thought to herself as she watched him walk briskly around the corner. Smiling playfully she rolled her eyes, _I guess life is never dull with this egomaniac around._

* * *

**A/N:  
**I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter! It's getting more exciting now that we know Vegeta's little secret. Be sure to review & follow this story so that you don't miss out on the next update! All reviews are greatly appreciated as it give this cheeky author the feedback and encouragement to type faster. All reviews will be responded to at the end of the next chapter, so stay tuned!

**Clarissa2404****: **Thank you for you honest feedback, it is greatly appreciated. I understand why you are opposed to how I have pieced together Bulma's character however I will not be making any changes as I am happy with how she has been represented. Hopefully the next chapter (this chapter) helps make more sense of my reasons for you.

**Trynia Merin: **Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoy my writing style and how the characters have been represented. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the latest chapter :)

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta****:** Haha, he does doesn't he! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter too ;)

**Guest #1: **He was looking for her cellphone – for some silly reason he thought it would be on the floor with all the rest of her mess, either that or he's just a perv ;)

**Guest #2: **Done! I will be aiming to update weekly for you all :)

**Daughter Of Vegeta: **Thank you, more cute moments to come :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Clashing Hearts**

**A/N:**

Sorry for making you all wait a little longer for this chapter, I worked very hard on this one as it had to be perfect for reasons that will become obvious when you read it.

A huge thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favourited this story since my last update! I responded to every reviewer at the end of this chapter :)

A special thank you to my beta Miika47 as always.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Twitching, Bulma fought the overwhelming urge to flip her desk. Nothing was making sense, and she was struggling to understand Vegeta's chemical makeup; it was surprisingly complex. In saying this, it was eerily similar to what she was used to dealing with, which made it just plain confusing. Even when she took out samples of her blood that she had on file, prior to the incident, she still couldn't put her finger on the changes to her own genetic makeup. It looked as perfect as ever. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she frowned. _This is ridiculous, I need a cigarette or I am going to break something._

Hands shaking she reached for the bottom draw of her desk, her poison of choice staring up at her, begging her to press it between her lips and light up. Looking over her shoulder, she grinned, _No witnesses._ It was a rather new addiction of hers, one that she was pursuing more often in recent weeks, she found that the scent calmed her nerves; but she was embarrassed about her dirty little secret. She didn't want anyone to know she was smoking, especially in this day and age with the side effects so well known. Pursing her lips, she clicked her tongue, kicking the metal draw closed with a heeled foot. _Fuck it, it won't help my mood today. Knowing my luck, the fire alarm would probably go off here anyway._

Strumming her nails on the desk, Bulma scanned her work station; papers and samples scattered everywhere in an unorganized pattern and no results, not even a theory. Despite the fact that she had downed five full strength cups of coffee since 1pm the previous day, she had only discovered three things. Firstly, taking a blood sample from a Saiyan is not an easy task; secondly, she preferred shirtless Vegeta over regular Vegeta for obvious reasons; and, lastly, she didn't know enough about this particular branch of science to aid the situation - from what she could tell her DNA structure looked completely normal.

Groaning Bulma scrunched her pretty features, opting to stare at the closed door of her lab. _I know he's no scientist but I guess it's possible that he can give me more information. It is his culture that got us into this mess,_ she thought to herself as she considered storming outside and dragging the haughty Saiyan into the lab by his ears. A snicker escaped her lips, _I would've never guessed that I would be in this position one day; living with a once blood thirsty alien and all. _

Bulma hopped to her feet, slipping off her lab coat and tossing it over her chair as she walked towards the door. _Vegeta is going to help me whether he likes it or not._

* * *

Vegeta lay flat on his back, heart racing as he pressed a hand to his injured chest. It was healing surprisingly fast, even more so than usual. Due to this he was planning on demanding that his gravity capsule be reactivated as soon as possible. He was losing his mind performing simple training exercises like this, and it was brain numbingly boring and far too mediocre for someone of his skills. That gravity chamber gave him more of a challenge and, although he would never admit it, he felt it was now an essential part of his training regime.

_This world is proving to be quite tiresome. There is only one challenge worthy of my attention on this entire planet and that is Kakkarot. That alone is infuriating. How can such a weak planet survive? This stale lifestyle is vexing._ Clenching his fists, he grit his teeth, the scratchy sensation rippling through his mouth. _I am a warrior, what am I meant to do when there is no steady flow of combat for me to partake in? Sure there is someone arriving in 3 years, but that is a hell of a long time to wait. _Staring at the clouds he let loose a tiresome sigh, his guard dropping a little as a pair of bright blue eyes flashed through his mind. _Why is this woman always on my mind? Is it because we have bonded a little or because of that wretched kiss? _He grimaced, his lengthy eyelashes tickling his cheeks as they pressed his eyes shut.

The sound of soft steps through the grass caught his attention, causing his eyes to reopen and trail to his left side. _She is approaching me, no doubt to scold me for taking what she keep referring to as her 'freedom to love' from her._ Rolling his eyes he let loose a sigh and floated to his feet. "If you are after someone to vent to again I'm not in the mood," he noted, his proud back facing her.

Bulma twitched in irritation. _That idiot, it's his fault we are in this predicament! Of course I got cross at him and told him off! What exactly did he expect would happen?_ Taking a deep breath, she forced a sly smile, a few loose curls falling to frame her unnatural expression. "Look I just need some information from you, that's all. My research isn't making much sense and I just need some context," she responded calmly as she remembered her failed tests, _none of it even hinted at any change to my chemical makeup or an allergic reaction of some sort._

A cool breeze swept across the lawn as Vegeta huffed. _Ridiculous, does she really think her petty human technology can outdo what my race had at their disposal? Her goal is unachievable._ "What do you need to know? I assure you it probably won't change the outcome of your experiments."

Ignoring the latter half of his response she smiled slightly, pleased he would at least help a little. "What will it do to me?" She asked, her heart pounding. _Do I really want to know the answer? _Silencing her thoughts she watched him carefully.

Vegeta turned to face her, his arms crossed across his chest; "Who knows really, it was rare for Saiyans to bond with anyone other than Saiyans. There were instances of wounded Saiyans growing back their tails though, so I suppose that you might grow a tail and mine might also regrow?" He noted his eyes in deep thought. _I can't remember too much but I do remember this, it will be interesting to observe what happens to her I guess._

Eyes budging Bulma stumbled toward him, her hands grabbing at the air between them; "What do you mean, a tail!?" _I cannot have a tail, it's beyond ridiculous! I like my cute bottom the way it is!_ "Why would that even happen?"

"We exchanged a small amount of DNA, haven't you worked that much out yet?" _Honestly, and you think you can resolve this issue._ "The process was meant to be for mating," he stated matter-of-factly.

"But if physical changes are possibly going to happen to me then why can't I see any changes in my DNA?" She rebutted her tone flat and serious. _This is crazy I don't want a tail! I will be mocked by everyone if they find out about this bonding thing!_ "Wait what about Chi-Chi? She never had anything happen as far as I know!" She note as she clapped her hands together, "There is still hope!"

Rolling his eyes Vegeta shrugged, "I'm not a scientist, woman. But it might be that nothing happens at all to you at all, we are technically different species."

Bulma smirked, _We aren't as different as you might think though, I looked at your DNA remember._ "So that's all I should keep an eye out for?" She enquired, relaxing her tense shoulders. _I can always rip it off, right?_

Ignoring her Vegeta continued to speak his mind. "The only other significant change is that it is said to trigger the primal urges of our race; the desire for power and procreation." he snickered at the last word he spoke. "Trust me, you and your 'flower' are in no danger, of being plucked or tended to," he quipped.

Driven by complete and utter rage, Bulma walked up to him, ducking under his defensive arm and pressing the side of her hand against his neck fighting the urge to wrap her slender fingers around it; knowing it would not be taken lightly by the proud man before her. "What makes you think I am untouched?" She questioned, her eyes twitching, _he always has to say too much._ "I am highly desirable I will have you know!"

Vegeta smirked, _She was quicker than usual though I did let her close on purpose, I bet she is so proud of herself thinking she out maneuvered me._ "You have it written all over your face. You act confident but I can tell you have next to no experience," he chided.

Choosing to ignore his insensitive remark she watched him carefully, his once stubborn features lightly curved; clearly amused by her actions or words, she couldn't decipher the reason. "Tell me one last thing," she whispered, exasperation evident in her voice, "Why did you kiss me in the first place?"

Taken back by her change of topic, Vegeta slapped her hand away. "You were sobbing, it was annoying. I automatically did what I could to keep you quiet," he responded as quickly as possible. I_'m not entirely sure of the reason myself woman, leave me alone._

Unsatisfied Bulma raised an eyebrow, _as if you would do that to someone to stop them from sobbing._ "Oh really?" She commented, her hands pressed to her hips in clear disapproval; "That is an interesting thing to do to a woman you find frustrating and annoying. Is that how you express your love Vegeta, by kissing unsuspecting women and pretending they are stuck with you for all eternity?" _I have to wonder though, is he saying the truth when he says I can't kiss anyone else?_

Eyes narrowing Vegeta grabbed her chin roughly; "Listen here woman, watch your mouth! Even the thought of love is a waste of my time." His eyes narrowed as he felt a vein throb near his right temple. His menacing eyes fixed on the cross, turquoise haired harpy before him. "I rarely joke about anything so take this seriously or you will die. I would never willingly link myself to anyone, let alone a petty human such as yourself. Get over yourself," he snapped as he released her chin.

_I-I need to get over myself? Did he honestly just say that? _Eyes flickering with rage Bulma grit her teeth, seething with fury as she walked off, sweeping a hand to her tool belt as she promptly lifted out a small screwdriver. "I was going to let you have the Gravity Capsule back if you were nice enough to help me, but for that remark your capsule loses its gravity controls," she replied semi-calmly as she walked off, her curvy behind swaying in an unintentionally seductive manner, heading off in the direction of his beloved gravity capsule. _Let's see you talk back now you ungrateful brat!_

Staring at her back for a few moments, Vegeta expected her to change course and enter the house, but she didn't. Heart racing a little, Vegeta started to pursue her with haste. _She wouldn't dare do that! If she damages the gravity control it will take her weeks to repair it like last time. She wouldn't make more work for herself would she?_

Reaching the capsule Bulma slowed her pace, noting Vegeta lurking behind her. Lifting her head up high she entered the capsule, her screwdriver weaving through her fingers cleverly as she walked towards the control box. _He is such a cruel idiot, he always raves about how useless and weak humans are. It's insulting! _Reaching forward she slowly unscrewed the two screws holding the control box closed._ He chooses to rely on this man made machine but he insults humans anyway claiming his superiority! His race was probably superior though..._ her thoughts drifted as stared at the circuit board before her, and the countless wires spiraling from it; reaching into her pocket she whipped out her cellphone to punch in the activation code, causing the lights to flicker on. _Is he over compensating to cover his grief? I guess it's possible I mean Goku might have stirred some terrible memories since they only met recently, and then there was the fight they had with Frieza._

"What are you doing?" Vegeta's voice boomed, his muscular body looming over her. _She is actually going to do it!_

Looking up at him from her position on the floor, Bulma felt a pang of sympathy for the menace of a man. _Why can't I just torment him like he torments me? Who needs a conscience? _Eyes darting away she sighed lightheartedly, "I didn't touch it yet, you can relax." Reaching forward she hesitantly re-sealed the control box and rose to her feet pouting slightly in annoyance, her hand still clutching her screwdriver._ Stupid conscience. _

His hands swept past either side of her small body, resting atop of the control board that jutted out behind her; trapping her against it. Looking down at her he fought the urge to rant about her childish games, instead opting to watch her move in discomfort at their close proximity. _She is acting like this more frequently, it's quite amusing, she acts too stubborn and confident all the time but then there is also this new side of her,_ he mused as his face inched closer to hers, teasing her senses.

Heart half jumping out of her chest, Bulma moved backwards slightly, her hands moving behind her onto the main control board behind her. Her right hand suddenly slipped, causing the screwdriver she was gripping to dig into one of the fleshy buttons. Panicking Bulma dropped to the level of the control board, "Crap! Look what you made me do!" She reached out to touch the tool but quickly retracted her hand as few sparks of electricity flicked from the damaged area.

"That was you not me!" Vegeta barked as the lock-down door slammed down behind them, the lights flickering. "Why did you break it?!"

"Why do you keep acting like you want to kiss me? You are a predator!" Bulma snapped back, _I swear he will be the death of me! I can't let my guard down for one second! _

"Shut up Bulma," he whispered hoarsely, wrapping his left arm around the small of her back, pulling her towards his form. His grip firm at her waist as she tried to loosen his touch. Why is she always fighting back? She can't just accept things can she, everything is an argument with this woman.

"What do you think you are doing?" She snapped as she tried to wiggle free of his touch. Her heart rate increasing as countless scenarios ran through her mind. Her palms rested against his chest as she tried to push out of his grasp, the ripples of muscle tensing beneath her fingers as she looked up at him tiresomely.

_What is it about her? What makes me crave her attention? _Looking down at her, his eyes met hers and before he knew it his lips smashed down on hers, working over hers in a manic frenzy unlike he had ever experienced. _I want this woman to only look at me like that._

Eyes wide in shock Bulma felt her lips move on their own accord, the warmth of his touch surprising her even further. _Why can't I bring myself to stop?_ Her nails raked down his back as she submitted to his kisses completely, confusion still clouding her usually clear mind. Her chest tightened as she wrapped a hand behind his neck, holding him in place as she felt one of his hands grip at her backside. She moaned against his lips in surprise at his daring action, a hot feeling rise from within her, growing every time he touched her.

Gasping Bulma pulled away and looked up at him, his sultry eyes urging her to let them continue. Her head shot downwards, eyes darting to his full lips as she tried to take in what had just happened; the unforgettable look she had just witnessed and the urge to continue the amazing kiss she just took part in. _I lost control as soon as he held me. When did I start liking this jerk? _

Vegeta lifted her chin, her sapphire orbs clashing with his immediately. "Don't look away," he muttered, a faint tinge of blush still gracing his cheeks. _She looks like she enjoyed it, but she was reprimanding me earlier about kissing her in the first place. Women are damn confusing creatures. _

Bulma felt hot, so hot so that she was quite uncomfortable; her whole face was glowing, blush consuming her features. Shifting uncomfortably she freed herself at last, taking a few steps backwards, opening her mouth to ask something but quickly pressing her lips together lightly. _I want to know if that was serious or not, but I can't ask such a ridiculous question._

_Look at her, she can barely gather her thoughts,_ he mused as he watched he usually stubborn and organized woman before him stare blankly at the nothingness between them. "Shouldn't you be doing something a little more important than standing around right now?" He jeered, pointing to the closed security door.

Head jolting upwards Bulma nodded, still a little spaced out as she wandered over to the doorway to inspect it further. _That's right we are locked in, how did I forget that?_

"Better do it fast or I will blast though it," he warned as he leaned back against a nearby wall, his signature smirk printed across his features. _I think this could be a fun new game, teasing her provides me with a new form of entertainment, _he noted to himself,_ It should be interesting since this little lamb seems to desire me._

Bulma shot him a glare, _I care for a jerk._ "You will do nothing of the sort!" She rebutted, her slender fingers tapping at the door beside her. "I am in charge when it comes to this equipment, you will do well to remember that or it will be withheld again," she added as she raised an eyebrow, _You are not getting special treatment here._

_We will see about that, _Vegeta mused, intrigued by the intentions of sassy woman before him.

* * *

**A/N:  
**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's starting to get more exciting! Will Bulma unlock the missing piece in her research? How does Bulma really feel about that kiss? Will Vegeta blast his way out of the Capsule they are trapped in?

Be sure to review & follow this story so that you don't miss out on the next update! All reviews are greatly appreciated as it give this cheeky author the feedback and encouragement to type faster. All reviews will be responded to at the end of the next chapter, so stay tuned!

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta**: Haha you and me both! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

**Trunksmybaby: **Thanks so much! Great to hear your feedback, I love writing Vegeta's inner thoughts so I'm glad you enjoy them too. Let me know how you find the latest chapter as he gets a little sassy in this one haha.

**FishTVCo:**Haha yep that's right, not very fair is it. Don't worry Bulma is just as frustrated as you are.

**Ashley: **Thanks for your feedback. I wanted to try something different as I feel a lot of authors choose similar ideas to bind them, I wanted mine to be more fairytale-esque…but with a twist ;)

**SaVrAiNoiR: **Thanks for reading and reviewing all chapters to date at once – such a trooper! Bulma's out of luck at the moment but I don't think that she will give up just yet ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Clashing Hearts**

**A/N:**

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all.

A huge thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favourited this story since my last update! I responded to every reviewer at the end of this chapter :)

A special thank you to my beta Miika47 as always.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"How much longer is this going to take woman!" Vegeta snapped, tapping his feet on the floor furiously. _I need to use this time more wisely, I am not getting stronger just sitting here like an obedient child._

Bulma slammed her tools down on the floor, perspiration forming on her forehead. "It will take as long as it takes, it's not easy overriding this without the proper tools to do so!" She stated flatly, pointing a screwdriver at him, "I would like to see you do this without breaking it further!" _It's as if he thinks he is entitled to control everything in his path. _

Vegeta let loose a throaty growl in disagreement, _Her method is primitive. I could get us out in seconds. _"Just work faster!" he snapped with equal vigor, "I do have some important objectives to achieve."

Scoffing, she wiped her forehead, "As do I, your royal highness. I am currently bound to you and your painful ass remember!" she fought back, "You don't want to be stuck to me, do you?" _He probably couldn't really care less. _"I for one have no intention of being stuck to someone I don't love," she noted as she whizzed back to face the doorway. _Not after I just freed myself from one idiot._

"Whatever," he replied tiresomely, taking a deep breath as he shifted in discomfort. _Empty insults flying around once again, she truly has no idea how lucky she is._

Bulma cracked a smile as she noted his empty response. _It's nice when I can boss him around._ Cracking open a small opening in the door frame, she inspected the wires before her carefully, _If it wasn't for this insufferable heat I would take my time just to piss him off further._

Vegeta glared daggers at her back. He could sense it, she was definitely thinking something cocky right now as per usual. _What is it about this woman that engages me? She dresses like a harlot, swears like a sailor, drinks like a fish, and to top it all off she doesn't treat me with respect._ His eyes drifted up her back, sweat licking at the nape of her slender neck. _She does work hard at times though, I will say that much._ He couldn't put his finger on when, but at some point in recent weeks he started to notice a couple redeeming qualities in the buxom woman, aside from her obvious bodily 'assets.' Eyes darting away, he fought the vile thoughts that tried to claw their way into his mind from time to time. It was a new, yet odd, commodity that seemed to be triggered by looking at Bulma's body for a period of time, a natural response for men in general, but he wasn't a regular male. A low growl slipped through his lips as he threw his head back, resting it back against the cold metal of the capsule. _Why does she have to dress so scantily all the time? _He cursed silently as his eyes locked on to the tiny shorts propped on the tiles before him, her long milky legs spread apart in a masculine manner as she leant forward.

Focusing intently on the tiny little wires she had exposed from the door frame, Bulma felt a tiny droplet of sweat roll gently down her nose. The temperature in the capsule had been rising rapidly since the air conditioning had been knocked out by Vegeta's 'game' earlier on. Her mind was clouded, so clouded that she could barely gather her own thoughts as she worked on freeing them, a valued distraction after the surprise make out session only minutes earlier. Bulma's eyebrows knitted together, _I don't get him, what was he trying to achieve? Everything he does is done with a purpose in mind. _Feeling his eyes on her, she shifted uncomfortably. _He is always so intense, is it because he doesn't know how to enjoy the company of others? _

Tapping one of his fingers on the tiled floor, Vegeta took a deep breath. _This is ridiculous,_ he noted silently as he traced his tongue across his teeth, _I am bored out of my mind. I swear this woman is taking her time just to push me to the point of destroying the one thing on this planet that will aid my training. _He frowned, knowing the woman before him was more than capable for driving him completely insane.

"Vegeta, have you ever had a partner before?" Bulma asked, her voice cutting through the silence, as her fingers worked at untangling the wires before her, _I probably should have worded that a little better. _"I only ask because of the whole binding kiss business, it just seems kind of sad if you couldn't kiss a member of the opposite sex your entire life out of fear of the consequences," she added quickly, her hands fumbling a little as she tried to push the wires back into the hole in the wall. _Idiot, he is going to think you are being a smart ass._

Eyes widening in surprise for brief moments, Vegeta looked in her direction, a scowl soon enveloping his features as he sat in silence. _Why would she care, it doesn't affect her. Is this what they call chit chat? If it is, it's foul. _"Not that it's any of your business, but I have touched women before. Though it was back in my adolescence prior to it taking affect on me," he snarled defensively as he saw her shoulders slump slightly due to his harsh comment, her muffled voice noting his comment. Fighting the urge to stay silent, he looked away from her and huffed, "Did you think those kisses were my first contact with a female?" he commented, his eyes narrowing slightly as his thumb traced over his lips lightly. _My performance was superior, she should have no doubt that I have experience._

Surprised to hear his last comment, Bulma sat up straight, the tool she was holding tapping the ground lightly as she loosened her grip. Turning to look over her shoulder, her eyes met his instantly, "No," she replied simply, "I was only curious if you ever had a girlfriend or mate before, I'm not sure what you call it," she continued her eyes apologetic. _You didn't need to answer me so crankily, I know I was prying but I didn't mean to upset you._

Vegeta broke eye contact with her, his eyes trailing to the floor as he noted a flash of flesh; her well rounded backside now peeking out from behind her shorts. He felt the temperature rise in his cheeks causing him to instantly re-adjust himself, resting his head on his propped up knee to shield the lower half of his face from her vision. "Your ass is visible woman," he stated as he adverted his eyes, "Do you want me to ravage you or something?"

"No!" Bulma snapped as she jumped to her feet, shuffling her pants down a little revealing the 'V' shaped dip of her toned lower stomach. _He didn't have to make that perverted comment!_

Heart pounding Vegeta's eyes widened slightly, _I swear she is trying to seduce me, does she realise that sight is 'worse' than the bum cheek?_

Twisting her mouth slightly, Bulma released her grip on her high-waisted shorts. _What does he expect? These shorts aren't the longest, and I was working on the floor!_ Bulma lifted her arms, her palms outstretched in his direction as she arched her right eyebrow; "Better now, grandpa? Sheesh, no other guy would ever complain about seeing the gentle curve of my perfect behind," she quipped, her eyes playfully awaiting an equally witty response.

"Stupid woman," Vegeta replied simply, _I guess she likes men looking at her body, what a vile creature._ He sat in silence as Bulma resumed her work on the floor, this time sitting in an even 'worse' position. _No surprise that her last mate never complained about her showy behavior, he was trash. I wonder if that fool has tried contact her since his visit a few days ago. I did say she was mine in order for him to remove himself from my sight. It would look bad if I allowed further communication between the two._ "Has that termite contacted you?" He inquired, his tone flat. _I hope that he is the first of those fools to never return here, perhaps then I will be able to train in peace. I doubt this woman would let me though._

Suppressing the urge to laugh, Bulma shook her head, _Termite? That's a new one! _Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the ceiling. _It's weird knowing that we aren't together anymore. I don't know if I will ever be able to even be near him, that thought alone makes me feel lonely._

Vegeta smirked slightly. _In his eyes she is with me now, an inadequate being such as him will never have a chance to beat me at anything. _He watched the teal haired heiress carefully, noting her frozen state as guilt crept into his mind. Clearing his throat, he lifted his head slightly, "A weakling has no use anyway."

Casting her eyes down, Bulma smiled faintly, _I have a feeling that was an attempt to make me feel better._ Reaching forward, she closed the door of the small gap in the wall, tightening the screws that secured it. "I don't need him," she replied at last as she rose to her feet, flicking her curls over she shoulder as she looked down at him, her eyes a little glassy as she tried to tame the reckless emotional battle within. "I was too strong willed and attractive for him anyway."

_You are too strong willed for most people, _Vegeta noted as he felt a pull at the corners of his mouth.

Walking up to the control panel, Bulma pushed a small button, causing the door of the capsule crashing down instantly. "Next stop, freedom," she commented in a comical voice as she pointed to the open doorway, a rush of fresh air instantly crashed into her small form. "Thanks for the company," she added with a wink as she waltzed out of the spacecraft, _The kiss was alright too, I guess. Just don't get any ideas of trying it again._

"Don't get used to it," Vegeta replied as he trailed after her, crossing his arms behind his head as he pressed his eyes shut, the sunlight caressing his face. _Thanks god I'm out of there, that capsule was filling with her scent,_ he noted as he took a breath of fresh air and looked in the direction of her footsteps. _I give it a week and she will be smitten, and so my entertainment begins._

* * *

Bulma's stomach grumbled as her eyes glanced over the options in the fridge. _I__'m in one of those moods again, _she noted in frustration, running her hands though her hair pulling at its roots lightly. _It's all that wretched Saiyan's fault. I can't stop thinking long enough to even register what I want to eat! _Slamming the fridge shut, she gasped as a pair of black eyes surprised her from where the door was, "Why did you have sneak up on me like that!"

Strutting past her, Vegeta opened the pantry door, pulling out a large cake tin as he turned to face her; his expression stark. "It's not my fault you are on edge, woman," he replied simply as he placed the container on the dining table, whipping out a fork as he started to devour the chocolaty goodness before him, the sweet smell stinging his nostrils and taste buds. _Out of everything that crazy older woman cooks, this is probably the best._

Eyes trailing to the testing man before her, Bulma tried to fight the urge to throw something at him, _It's your fault, you reckless fool. _Yanking open the cutlery drawer, she snatched a fork and stalked over to the table, plonking herself next to him as she scooped away a chunk of cake stuffing it in her mouth. _God, Mum makes a wicked chocolate cake!_

Jaw hanging loosely Vegeta's eyes shook slightly. "Get your own, woman," he growled as he pulled the cake closer to himself, "Vile creature." _She has more guts than sense._

Bulma snickered as she reached across, scooping up another chunk of the delectable cake, and licking her fork clean as she watched his eyes twitch in obvious irritation, "This is my house and, therefore, the cake is mine." _My house, my rules buddy._

His face inched towards hers, "Back off! No one takes my food!" he snarled, clearly ignoring her last statement._ How disgusting, _he noted as he saw her start to lower her fork towards the cake once more; "You licked that object, don't go putting it near my food," he barked as he knocked her fork out of her hand ,causing it to bounce across the table.

Glaring, Bulma poked him square in the forehead. "Listen here, I have had a rough afternoon, I don't need you telling me what to do!" she bellowed, hovering over him slightly. _Give me a break already!_

Rising to meet her eyes, Vegeta pushed her shoulders lightly, "Pick your fights better, woman. I fight you for taking my food, Woman! I have killed men for less." He could sense her anger peaking as her pretty face started to tighten, her eyes narrowing.

She was at her limit. This confusing thing between them was tiring enough and, to add to the mess, he was now thinking he had the right to tell her how to behave and was acting as if her home was his. _This is not going to fly. _Watching him, she felt her shoulders tense up, _Everything about him drives me past the point of insanity. His voice, his attitude, his body and his god damn smirk. _Without thinking, she raised her hand to slap his face, only to have him catch her hand short of its destination; _There's that smirk again, _she noted as he looked down at felt his eyes fix her causing her heart rate to quicken as she hesitantly looked up at his perfectly chiseled face, his olive skin practically glowing as he continued to smirk down at her frustrated state. _He is just messing with me like earlier. Does he think it's funny to make my heart race?_

Loosening his grip on her wrist slightly, Vegeta felt his temperature rise as her fingers wraped around his hand awkwardly. His heart shuddering for short moments before he felt a hot rush; _What is she doing?_

Bulma smirked at the stunned man before her, _Such a small action elicited such a pleasing result. _Her eyes curved slightly as she looped her free hand behind his neck, leaning in towards his face as she stroked the back of his neck tentatively; their entwined hands dropping instantly as she felt him freeze. Her lips hovered over his as she let her breath trace across his lips, her eyes flickering to his as her smirk morphed into a graceful smile, her fingers curling the hairs at the nape of his neck, "What are you waiting for, Prince Vegeta?" she whispered, her lips drawing closer as she licked the chocolate crumbs from his upper lip.

Shuddering, Vegeta shuffled backwards, his face ablaze as he almost tripped over his chair. _What just happened!_

Bulma smiled as she lifted the cake from the table, shooting him a wink as she reached for her fork. Walking up to him, she took a scoop of the cake and pushed it into his resistant mouth, "Bulma 1, Vegeta 0," she noted as she withdrew her fork from his mouth and walked past him, "This is my domain, my Prince." _The look on his face then was priceless! _She noted as her eyes glimmered excitedly, _That's what he gets for trying to manipulate me, no more cake for him._

Staring at the table in disbelief, Vegeta swallowed the cake that had been thoughtlessly shoved into his mouth, a chill running down his spine instantly,_ She put that filthy fork in my mouth! _Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he shook his head, _How did she manage to take control of the situation? This was my game, not hers. _Walking up to the fridge, Vegeta flung the doors open, his anger threatening to take over, _She is one of the most infuriating beings on this damn planet._

Mind drifting as he looked at the poor options available and promptly kicked the door shut, denting it slightly. _I need to resume my training, I can't sleep in this mood,_ he noted, cracking his neck as he walked towards the back door, heading towards the shed he had located a few days earlier, _She will pay for her impudence. I will even the score._

* * *

Yawning, Bulma arched her lower back and rolled to her right side, to see a muscular scarred back in front of her. Heart racing she shuffled backwards, "What are you doing in here?!" she shrieked as she lifted the sheets over her perky bare chest, _Of all mornings for me to sleep like this why did it have to be today?_

Looking over his shoulder, Vegeta turned to face her, his ripped chest instantly being greeted by her wide curious eyes. "Control yourself will you, such a perverted woman," he growled as he threw the singlet he was holding over his head, shuffling the material down his body a little. "I thought you would have been more than satisfied after last night, apparently not."

"W-what's going on?!" Bulma stammered as she looked around the room nervously, her cheeks heating slightly as the sunlight flickered through the unfastened blinds behind her. "What happened last night?" she muttered to herself, _Surely, we didn't do it?_

Arching an eyebrow, Vegeta walked towards her as she shuffled back a little, her bed sheet threatening to reveal her breasts as it reached its limit. Pressing her eyes shut she felt his warm hand on her forehead causing her to open her eyes in shock.

"You don't seem to be unwell," he commented his tone slightly playful, "so you are just being as ridiculous as usual I guess," he continued as he edged closer to her, peeling back the bed sheet that was shielding her and catching her lips with his as his left hand cupped her right breast firmly. "Up for round three?" he whispered playfully against her lips, his hardened manhood pressing against her inner thigh.

Gasping, Bulma bolted upright, looking around her bedroom anxiously as she noted that it was night. Quickly checking under her sheets, she looked down at her fully clothed form, sighing in relief she ran her right hand through her hair, her heart still palpitating as she pressed her tingling lips together. _So he is even harassing me in my dreams now, just brilliant.  
_

* * *

**A/N:  
**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Did you like the ending? Haha it's but a taste of what is to come so if you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a small review so I know I have your support :)

Be sure to also follow this story so that you don't miss out on the next update! All reviews will be responded to at the end of the next chapter, so stay tuned!

**Elianni: **I hope you enjoyed Bulma getting Vegeta back for his treatment of her in this chapter. It's definitely going to get more heated between these two as they try to even the score ;)

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta****: **You couldn't be more correct ;) I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Trunksmybaby:** Haha thanks! Yes they play off each other quite a bit. I hope you enjoyed the wittiness in this chapter too.

**Daughter of Vegeta: **Haha you must have been logged in as a guest I assume? I promise I don't crawl the internet searching for you.

**Enlyasurgeon:** Oh my gosh, thanks so much for your support :) I really appreciate it and I'm so glad you are enjoying the story so far! I hope to hear your feedback on this chapter too :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Clashing Hearts**

**A/N:**

A huge thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favourited this story since my last update! It seems a lot of people really got really into the story because of the last chapter, which makes me so happy that it is actually hard to put into words.

As per usual I responded to every reviewer from the last chapter at the end of this chapter :)

A special thank you to my beta Miika47 as always.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Shadow cast across the dark prince's face as he reclined under a tree on the Briefs property. It had been a testing morning so far, and all he knew was that he needed to stay as far away from the blue haired female as he possibly could.

_If I am in the same room as her for longer than a few minutes, I will injure that wretched woman_, he noted silently as he ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair, _She started to snarl at me from the moment she laid eyes on me, and then came the onslaught of personal attacks, all unwarranted. Thank god the capsule is working again, I don't have the patience to deal with her many issues._

He scowled as he ripped out chunks of grass, _I shouldn't have to tolerate such disrespect. It literally took all of my control to not actually harm her. _A smirk broke his stern expression as he looked up at the sky proudly fighting the urge to snicker, _After all if I did that no one would be able to fix the gravity machine._

_I swear she was talking to me in her sleep last night, perhaps she is being extra bitchy because of some dream she had,_ huffing he laughed to himself as he rose to his feet, a cooling breeze smashing against his frame as he took a deep breath. _Humans are beyond pathetic, honest to God you would never hear of a Saiyan acting this way over a measly dream._

A loud crash sounded from inside the main building causing him to wince as he eyed the dome structure. _What has that ridiculous woman done now_?

* * *

Bulma cursed furiously as she picked up large fragments of the once valuable lamp that were strewn across the floor. _Breaking things is becoming a crappy habit of mine,_ she thought to herself as she combed back an unruly curl that flicked in front of her eyes.

Cupping the large fragments of porcelain she rose to her feet, tapping the sensor on one of the small cleaning bots near the doorway with her foot as she darted out of the room. Eyes furrowed she suppressed another fit of rage as his smug face flicked across her mind. _This is beyond ridiculous!_ Dropping the fragments into the garbage bin, she spun on her heel, her mind numb. Her patience was currently non-existent and she was beyond exhausted.

Growling irritably she rested her body weight against the kitchen counter, _T__hat wretched nightmare last night better be a once off thing. At this rate, I will dread sleeping tonight and, to make matters worse, I feel a rush when I get flashes from that perverted nightmare. Does that mean it was a dream? _She froze, her limbs stiffening as she heard the faint sound of the cleaning bot in the other room, her mind scattered. "No, dreams are happy things, full of hopes and desires," she confirmed out loud as she smacked her hands against the cupboard doors behind her causing them to rattle. _It's almost like he can sense something is playing on my mind as he was everywhere I went this morning. Every time I ran into him, his comments from the nightmare popped into my mind. The embarrassment is enough to make me die of shame._

The gentle buzzing of her mobile vibrating across the kitchen table roused her from her thoughts; eyeing the smart phone as it shimmied across the glossy surface she pursed her lips. _Who is it? _Walking over to the table she peered at her mobile's screen; a freezing sensation washing over her. Staring at the name glowing across the screen she took a deep breath. "What do you want Yamcha?" she wondered out loud as she watched her phone curiously, shock still coursing through her body. _I should ignore his call, talking to him is not going to do any good,_ she concluded as she reached forward and blocked his call. Relaxing her tense shoulders she pressed her eyes shut, _Why did I get so stunned then? It was only a matter of time before he tried to contact me again, he can't leave well enough alone._

Suddenly the house phone started to ring; slowly turning to look in the direction of the cordless phone in the next room Bulma felt her frustration peak. The sound quickly subsided as a gentle chatter emanated from the next room, a maid soon appearing in the doorway of the kitchen holding out the phone as she muttered that she had a call. Begrudgingly reaching forward, she pressed the phone to her ear. "When someone blocks your call it doesn't mean for you to try the next phone number you have," she grumbled, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she even had a moment to think.

Yamcha remained unusually silent for long moments before clearing his throat. "Do you want to have coffee today?" he muttered, his voice clearly straining.

She almost hung up on him right then and there. "In all honesty, I don't think I can stand to look at your face long enough for me to drink a cappuccino," she snarled in response, _Perhaps that was harsh but I'm in no mood to deal with this shit. _

"I just want to try any iron things out B," he rebutted, his voice straining a little. "Just 20 minutes, that is all I need."

Rolling her eyes, Bulma remained silent as she mentally kicked what remained of her pride. "Fine, but you only get 10 minutes. We will meet at the Starbucks just down the road from my place tonight at 8pm," she responded coldly, "If you are late, I will leave. I am not waiting for you ever again." Pulling the phone away from her ear she quickly hung up on him. _At least this way it looks like I tried to be the bigger person, there is no way in hell that I am going to let him get the sympathy vote from our friends._

_There is so much going on right now,_ she noted as she took a deep breath, as she gathered her research notes from the end of the table._ I need to sort this issue with Vegeta out as soon as possible, perhaps the nightmare was a side effect. _Flicking through the sheets of paper she slowly made her way into the lounge room, skillfully weaving around objects in her way using her peripheral vision. _Even with the little bit of extra information he gave me, it still makes no sense to me. Perhaps it's because I'm using data I gathered initially, maybe it takes time to be noticeable? Or does it need a trigger? _Sitting down on the edge of the lounge she placed the notes beside her, looking at her hands carefully; her paled skin still as flawless as ever, _No changes in sight...yet._

Mind drifting she felt blush consume her features at a memory from the previous night, _His 'thing' felt like it was really against me. That dream was so lifelike yet his personality was so different it makes me wonder if- _Blinking she shook her head dramatically as she threw herself backwards into the soft support of the lounge, her hands partially covering her scarlet features as her heart raced, _I need to stop these thoughts!_

* * *

Vegeta strutted though the kitchen, his matted singlet clinging by threads to his sweat soaked shoulders. _She seems to have stopped her incessant pacing and yelling for now, _he mused, holding his head up in the air as he walked past the lounge room.

"Vegeta..." came her fragile sounding voice.

If his reflexes weren't as good as they were Vegeta would've jumped out of his skin. Turning to peer into the lounge room he eyed the defeated woman before him carefully, "What do you want?" _Are you just after someone to yell at again? How can someone have so much to talk about?  
_  
Gripping the cushion beneath her Bulma bit her tongue lightly, his overwhelming scent filling the small space in seconds, stinging her nostrils, _Has he always smelt like this?_ "I am going to need you to cooperate with me to fix this issue we have," she continued, her body tensing as she finally declared what she had known for days. _Even his scent is making me think about things I don't want to think!_

Snorting, Vegeta crossed his arms and tilted his head, "You have no pride at all do you?"

Eyes flashing in his direction, Bulma felt the veins in her forehead throb. "What did you just say?" she seethed, _Sometimes pride needs to be put to the side, that doesn't mean you can rub salt in my wounds!_

Arching his right brow Vegeta soon turned away, walking towards the stairs. _She is still touchier than usual, is this what they call PMS? I would ask her if I actually cared to know, but I don't. Ridiculous human cycles._

"Don't walk away from me you ape!" she howled as she rose to her feet, hot in pursuit._ No one walks away from me when I am talking to them!_

Freezing in his position Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I never said I will help you, if anything it serves me best to watch you try and rid yourself of you current affliction. It is surprisingly amusing." _Take your issues to someone who cares._

"Fine, it so happens that I am meeting up with someone tonight anyway, so I will just test your theory out," she replied hoarsely as she tapped her heeled foot on the tiled floor, "The sky is the limit, I might kiss the guy or I might have sex with him. Let's find out if you are a liar or not, this should be interesting, hn?" She smiled forcefully as she watched his head twitch slightly. _There is no way in hell that I am having sex with Yamcha, why did I even say that? Kissing, maybe._

"If you want to die that is your own business. I did warn you," He replied coldly, his back still facing her, "Just be sure to tell the maids that I still require 4 meals a day in the case of your untimely death." _What a disgusting_ _woman. She stayed pure this long only to give herself to some random loser? What kind of vile being is she?_

Taken back Bulma huffed as she turned on her heel. "Fuck you too," she cursed as she marched back down stairs, her curls bouncing dramatically due to her heavy steps. _As if I would tell them to feed him, if anything I would tell them to kick his sorry ass out onto the street...with the help of Goku of course._

"Vile wench!" He bellowed as he walked in the opposite direction promptly slamming the door to his bedroom behind him as he ripped off the tattered remains of his shirt. _She told me her plans as if I wanted to hear them, her promiscuity is nothing I need to concern myself with. _Tugging his pants off he let his manhood fall freely, his hands pressed up against the wall as he stared down at the carpeted floor. _I have to interrupt her and this guy don't I? Truth be told I am her mate, even if it was unplanned. If I let her meet after everything that has happened she will think that I have no control her, which just makes me seem ridiculously weak. _Growling lightly he exhaled heavily, his eyes clouded with irritation as walked into his en-suite. _I should never have gotten involved in this woman's life. It is nothing but annoyance after annoyance,_ he noted as he stormed into the shower and flicked the tap on, the hot water stinging his fresh wounds as it swept over his toned flesh. "Stupid Earthings!" he snapped as he dunked his head under the cascading stream of water, _It's like she wants to die!_

* * *

Humming to herself, Bulma tucked her right leg behind her left, striking a very feminine pose as she sat at her dressing table pinning back sections of curls so that they were a little more tamed, _There!_ Giving her appearance one last check, her perky ruby lips curved into a smile, her deep blue eyes twinkling back at her from beneath her luscious lashes. She had tried to not put in too much effort, but she wanted him to feel as crappy as possible, and the best way she knew how to do that - other than a verbal abuse session - was to look as effortlessly attractive as possible. Pouting at her mirror, she fluffed her hair a little, her gem studded ears glistening from under her teal mane, _I can't wait to see him squirm._

Eyeing her watch she let loose an exasperated sigh, _I'm early so I can't leave yet; it would make me seem pathetic._ Rising to her feet she looked over her outfit once more; her black faux leather pants clinging to her well-shaped backside perfectly, her champagne blouse gracing along her waistline as it held her ample bosom lightly in place - but revealing enough cleavage to serve its purpose. She smiled in satisfaction as she waltzed out the door, picking up her black Louboutin pumps from her shoe rack and slipping them on as she made her way down the hallway.

_It's a little too quiet, _she noted as she walked towards the kitchen, _I thought the pompous prince would be eating his dinner by now, he usually eats just before 8pm. _Gripping at her purse, she peered into the empty room, _Very odd!_

"You're slouching like an ape," came his cold voice from behind her.

Twitching Bulma straightened her posture and seated at the breakfast bar, crossing her legs as she whipped out her compact mirror from her purse. "You would know monkey prince," she shot back as she powdered her face lightly, _I _g_uess he can entertain me in the meantime, I've got a few minutes before I need to leave to meet Yamcha._

_Insolent wench!_ Vegeta waltzed up to her, snapping her compact shut, clipping her fingertips as she gasped. "Nice funeral outfit you have on," he replied calmly as he placed her compact on the counter, _You should be looking at me when we are talking, not yourself you vain creature._

"If I die then you can't get laid ever again, so if I die I will win in a weird way too," she replied smoothly her face inching towards his. _Not that he will ever get to touch me like that anyway._

Ignoring her words Vegeta smirked, "So tell me about the dream you had last night." Her face immediately paled at his words. _So she did have a dream!_

Looking away Bulma turned her chair around, her back facing him as she tried to mask the look of pure terror that was threatening to envelop her features. "I have no idea what you are talking about, you must be losing your mind," she replied simply as she placed her compact back in her purse. _Relax, it is just a coincidence he doesn't know anything, he is just messing with me to get back at me for the other night._

Leaning forward, Vegeta placed his hands on either side of her frame, gripping at her petite shoulders lightly. "I recall you singing out my name in the middle of the night," he murmured, causing the tiny hairs at the back of her neck the stand on end as she shifted uncomfortably beneath his touch.

The heat of his body sent shivers down her spine as she recalled the close contact they had in her nightmare, their bodies entwined as he touched her all over. "You were hearing things," she responded quickly as she rose to her feet, promptly shifting loose of his grip and ducking under his arm, "You should see someone about that, they say hearing things is a bad sign," she added as she walked towards the front door in an attempt to make a stealthy exit. _I need to get going before I remember too much more of that damn nightmare. Think of your research Bulma; blood samples, tail growth, no results!_

Looking over his shoulder he laughed to himself, _So it was 'that' kind of dream. _"Vegeta 1, Bulma 1," he noted silently as he twisted his lips,_ Interesting development._

"I will be at a coffee place down the road," she announced as she darted out the door, slamming it shut behind her as she felt a rush of relief wash over her. _I will definitely have some questions for you when I get back..._

_Where did she say she was going earlier? _He wondered absentmindedly as he stared at the door.

* * *

A light chatter and the delicious scent of coffee filled air as Bulma stared at her companion dully. _Not one word and I've been sitting here for how long now? _

Yamcha's eyes darted in every direction but Bulma's as he continuously took deep breaths of air, as if to calm his nerves. "Sooo..." Yamcha drawled as he stared down at his coffee intently. _Not off to a good start at all! _

"So what?" Bulma cut in as she watched the anxious man before he wriggle and squirm in his seat. Looking down at her wrist watch she fought back the sudden urge to shake his shoulders, _It's been 5 minutes Yamcha, you picked the wrong day to be a nervous girl._

Looking up, as if he heard her inner dialogue he forced an awkward smile. "How's the company?" He asked finally, his eyes darting to her Capsule Corp key-chain that had partially fell out of her purse on the table.

Bulma tapped her right foot on the floor impatiently as she leaned forward, "Really? The company?" she snapped as she raised a brow at the ridiculous question. "What did you really want to talk about?" _He is even more pathetic than he used to be. God I'm sounding like Vegeta!_

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat Yamcha took a sip of his flat white. "I want you back," he whispered as she moved back into the curve of her chair. "I know I was an ass, but we both missed things in the relationship; our communication was beyond poor. I didn't know you were open to 'things' and you didn't realise I wanted the same 'things' in our relationship," he added confidently as he met her eyes directly, his hand extending out towards her, "I love you, I can't bear the thought that you are with him now. Give us one more chance."

Eyeing his hand for a moment Bulma felt her chest tighten. "You forgot the part where you cheated on me, again," she replied bluntly, her cold expression glancing back at him.

"I know and I'm sorry. Nothing I say or do can take back my actions though," he cut in, his eyes stern as he brushed away a curl from her face causing her to flinch. "I just really miss you B," he sighed, leaning forward as he stroked her cheek lightly with the back of his hand, her eyes narrowing in irritation.

"We literally broke up days ago Yamcha, we spent years together. Why should I believe you miss me now after all this time?" she replied as she tried to twist her face away from his hand_. Do I look like a stupid woman to you? Ass..._

"Because I love you Bulma," he whispered, his shattered expression piercing her heart as she looked away; "No matter what happened between us, you know that."

_Do I swat his hand away? Is that rude? I should probably just leave this place, right?_ she pondered as she pressed her eyes shut.

A rough shuffle of feet sounded from in front of her, breaking her concentration slightly as she arched a brow. Suddenly the undesired warmth left her cheek, followed by a sharp gasp in front of her, causing her eyes to snap open. Bulma's heart raced as she tried to take in the scene before her; Vegeta lifting Yamcha from his chair by the scruff of his shirt as if he was a bag of potatoes, Yamcha growling insults up at his attacker.

"Can't you let her leave the house for 10 minutes?" Yamcha whined as he tried to swipe away Vegeta's grasp on his shirt's collar. _This is embarrassing put me down I feel like a newborn kitten being carried off as a sacrifice!_

"She is mine," Vegeta whispered as he dropped Yamcha back into his seat, crouching down alongside him as he watched him shake with anger. "Do well to remember that," he added as he glared at Yamcha. _Ugh this is ridiculous, can't she just stay away from him so I don't have to defend my honor? _Rising to his feet he looked over his shoulder at the stunned woman before him, _She is mine, she should act like a woman who has been claimed rather than a harlot as per usual, it's not like she can copulate with him or anyone else so what is the point to even pretend? _Taking a deep breath he turned and walked up to the beautiful annoying creature, pulling her hand as he led her out of the small shop; tossing Yamcha one last warning glare before they vanished around the corner.

Bulma blinked back tears of pain as she trotted after him, his grip firm at her wrist as if he was concerned she was going to leave his side. "Slow down," she whispered as she stumbled forward, smacking into his back lightly. _I'm not going to let him know he is hurting me, he will probably like that._

Turning around, Vegeta squished her cheeks as he analysed her flustered expression, her aroused scent being carried on the air around them. "Stop going near him," he whispered as his eyes narrowed, "You are bound to me remember? You are the mate of a Saiyan Prince, damn it! It might not have been intentional but you can't waltz off with other men!" he snapped as he shook slightly. _She is bonded to me, she can't be with anyone else, it's an insult! She is the mate of a Saiyan elite for heaven's sake!_

Bulma looked up at the frustrated man in confusion. "I'm no one's property, Vegeta," she whispered as she took in his besotted expression, "I still don't really believe that what you say is true. How can I know you aren't lying?"

"I can show you proof, but I would need to kiss you," he whispered gruffly, his expression serious as he lifted her chin. "If I do it will you act like a proper female?" he inquired as he released her wrist, _I have better things to do with my time than to chase you across the countryside._

Eyes tracing up his body she sighed. "I will not change for anyone," she snapped as her eyes narrowed, _I am fine the way I am._ "Also I will take a rain check on the test kiss," she replied, as she walked past him in the direction of her home, "I will let you know when I want to cash in on that offer though," she added as she waved slightly. _If you kiss me before I sleep, I will get that wretched nightmare again..._

Dumbfounded, Vegeta shot a glare at the monster walking away from him. Another challenge he had yet to strike off his list to conquer. _What makes her think that she can use me as she pleases? This was a one-time offer._

* * *

**A/N:****_  
_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is in the works but it won't be posted next week – probably the following week (I know I broke my 1 chapter per week roll I was on) as I am going to be traveling interstate over the weekend.

Be sure to also follow this story so that you don't miss out on the next update! All reviews will be responded to at the end of the next chapter, so stay tuned!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews give me so much inspiration to keep working hard on this story I love so much & it is lovely just to hear from you all in general.

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta – Haha thanks, so glad you enjoyed the ending more scenes of a similar nature are on the way ;)

Fire Witch 55 – Here is an update just for you – haha. How did you find the chapter?

Lans13 – I sent you a PM when you reviewed :)

Silver Shiko - I sent you a PM when you reviewed :)

Cornichon92 – Hehe thanks! It is so fun to write!

Gdoodle – Thanks for your feedback! I hope that you also enjoyed this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts!

Trunksmybaby – Thanks so much! His thoughts are my personal playground :)

x-mariaa – Thanks so much! I hope to hear your thoughts again soon!

MakeItHayle – Haha thanks so much! I enjoyed those two parts the most myself also.

Nikkie23534 - I sent you a PM when you reviewed :)

-Brief – Thanks so much! Its a huge compliment to hear that you enjoy my writing style! Here is an update for you ;) let me know how you found it!

C4tloverr - I sent you a PM when you reviewed :)

Illuminati-4 - I sent you a PM when you reviewed :)

NNP – Thanks so much! I hope to hear your thoughts again soon :)

nancy103 – Ah thanks so much you are so sweet! It makes me so happy to hear that you are laughing at my little jokes haha. I hope to hear from you again soon & thanks for your support! :)

– Your review made me tear up! Thanks so much, I am so glad that you like this story and my writing style :) I hope to hear from you again soon & thanks for your support! :)

Shirochan21 – Thanks so much! I look forward to your feedback moving forward :)

FishTVCo – Woo! Do you have a new chapter dance? I do ;)

VB enforcer – Glad you have enjoyed the story so far! I hope to hear from you again soon :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Clashing Hearts**

**A/N:**

A huge thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favourited this story since my last update! As per usual I responded to every reviewer from the last chapter at the end of this chapter :)

A special thank you to my beta Miika47 as always.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Bulma sighed as she watched her mother rush around the kitchen. _No matter how frustrating she can be it's nice to have them both home. It's also nice to have someone kindhearted to talk to – being here with only Vegeta for company made me feel colder myself,_ she thought as a shiver ran down her spine. A faint beeping noise roused her from her thoughts as she looked around the room curiously, only to see her frill-clad mother rushing in the direction of the oven. The sweet scent of freshly baked muffins filled the room the instant she opened the oven door.

"Ah, they smell lovely, don't they, sweetheart?" Bunny commented as she whipped around, waltzing up to the counter that Bulma was sitting at. Resting the hot tray on the cooling rack, Bunny shot a dazzling smile at her gloomy daughter, "Are you going to tell your mama what's wrong yet?" she inquired as she placed her oven mitts on the counter, _You have been like this all week._

Meeting her mother's concerned gaze Bulma sighed, _It's not something that you will understand no matter how I try to explain it to you. It's not like I can tell you that I've been bound to Mr. Sassypants for life._ Running a hand through her curls she found herself forcing a smile, "For the thousandth time, nothing is wrong. I've just been feeling pretty strange recently."

"Oh no, are you sick?" Bunny whispered as she rushed to her daughter's side, placing a warm soft hand to her forehead. "You don't seem to have a temperature," she noted softly.

Bulma twitched under her mother's hand, gently palming it away. _You have the wrong idea, Mother._

Blinking, Bunny looked at her daughter, puzzled. "Well, what else could it be?" she wondered as her eyes dropped to Bulma's stomach. "Oh gosh, don't tell me you are pregnant!" she squealed in excitement causing Bulma's face to flash a deep shade of crimson as she froze.

"What? No!" Bulma snapped as she shuffled her chair backwards, the hairs at the nape of her neck standing on end as her whole body quaked with frustration. _How can she be so ridiculous?!_

Pursing her lips Bunny sighed, pressing a gentle finger to her chin, "But it is possible! You were all alone with a handsome man for a few weeks while we were on holidays. No grandkids yet then?"

"You are insane!" Bulma fired back, her body tense as she rose to her feet. As if those dreams from time to time aren't enough, _I don't need my mother trying to make something happen, too!_

"And you are a party pooper," Bunny commented as she winked at her daughter playfully, "He is mighty handsome you know, it wouldn't hurt to try."

Ignoring her mother, Bulma headed for the backyard, her mind clouded as she closed the door to the kitchen behind her as the late afternoon light smashed into her. _I know he is attractive, you don't need to tell me that, _she noted as she took a seat on a nearby bench, her hair flicking in every direction as the cool breeze whipped around her. _Since our conversation that night I feel strange, and it's only getting worse. He's always on my mind, it's maddening, but, for some reason, I have had a weird urge to snoop on him every night – it's like I need to know he is still here or something._ Rolling her eyes she sighed, _I am acting like one of those pathetic girls that stalk men._

Bulma screwed her lips slightly as she looked at the gravity capsule, humming away on the far side of the property. _Obsession must be one of the side effects he was talking about. I have been trying to keep my contact with him as minimal as possible, but I feel drawn to him._ Stretching her arms out behind her, she took a deep breath. "I need a drink..."

* * *

Moonlight streamed through the blinds in Vegeta's bedroom as he scanned the small space from the comfort of his bed, his dark orbs glimmering gently in the dimly lit space. Every day for the last seven days had ended the same, without interruption and with him retiring quietly to room without hindrance; and it unsettled him. _Something isn't right. I usually have to argue with that vile woman all day in order to get some training done, let alone some quiet time.__But she hasn't yelled at me all week,_ tucking his arms behind his head, he huffed and looked up at the blank ceiling. _She even fixed the gravity capsule the other day without even so much as a rant...She must be plotting something, she thrives on arguing with me. It is a hobby of hers. _Looking down at his lap he felt his expression tense up, his eyes narrowing as he fought the urge to roll them in irritation as he had on numerous occasions.

Pressing his eyes shut, he exhaled heavily, his fingers tickling at the cotton sheets beneath him as he suppressed a yawn. _That wretched woman is usually meddling in things, but since that night I caught her with Scarface things have been different,_ reopening his eyes he sat upright, his left hand pressing back into the bedsheets behind him as he shifted his weight. _Why does she insist on watching me every night though? _He noted as he twitched irritably, eying the glimmering wide eyes in the open doorway in the corner of his eye._ I can sense her pitiful energy from here._

Carefully watching the shadowy figure on the bed before her, Bulma kept her figure hidden; just popping her eyes past the door frame as she sat in the darkened hallway. Smiling nervously she pulled at the sides of her night dress, _I ended up here again, this is so humiliating...T__his is the seventh night now. I should try and I talk to him I guess. I've been putting this conversation off for over a week now, _she thought as she shifted awkwardly, loose curls tickling her ear as she confidently stuck her head out a little further, causing her heart to thump loudly in her chest._ What he said last week didn't bother me at the time, but the more I've thought about it, the more awkward it makes me feel. I can't get his comments out of my mind._ Seeing him shift on the bed, she automatically jerked her head back from the doorway, pressing it against the wall behind her, heart palpitating as her eyes widened. Mind racing, she shook her head slightly, heat rising in her cheeks as she bit down on her plump bottom lip, _This is so embarrassing! Why am I snooping on him in the first place? I could be tormented by his comments in the safety of my bedroom; here, on the other hand, I could get blasted to smithereens or tormented – both are unappealing to me. _Leaning forward she rested her chin atop of her knees, her arms wrapping around her ankles, _I think I just want to be close to him. God only knows why..._

"What are you doing?" Vegeta whispered in her ear, causing the woman before him to fling her head backwards into the wall behind her; her tear-filled eyes wide in shock. Watching her carefully, he arched an eyebrow, _She is scantily dressed as always - this time wearing some silky looking dress that barely covers her breasts and that exposes her upper thighs._ Taking a deep breath he grabbed her hand, yanking her to her feet as he whipped her into his room, slamming the door as he pinned her against it. _I don't know how, but this woman does something to me, _he thought as his eyes locked with her confused expression,_ She was at my door, so perhaps I'm not the only one who noticed this. _Looking down at her he quaked with animalistic urges, her heaving bosom capturing his attention as he fought the urge to further their relationship. _She is bonded to me so I could do it. I am attractive there is no reason for her to reject the idea, _he noted as he watched her curiously, his conscience kicking in as he shook his head and pushed his hormonal desires aside. _What am I thinking? Getting stronger is all that matters, nothing else,_ he fought back silently, scowling as he watched her.

_What is he trying to do? Is he mad that I haven't fought with him for a whole week?_ She thought to herself as she laughed lightly. Looking up at him intently she smiled, her heart racing as she felt his hot breath on her face, instantly sending shivers down her spine as she fought the urge to capture his lips with hers. _I want to be closer to him. This idiotic man is strangely irresistible at times._

"What?" he inquired as his head drew closer, his hands balling into fists against the cold hard wooden door. _Does she think this is a funny situation? I don't see the humor in being attracted to a weak creature! _His heart sunk as his thoughts replayed through his head, a stern scowl enveloping his lips as his forehead creased in disapproval, _I am not attracted to her! She is just convenient so naturally my urges are matched with the image of her – that is all._

Blinking in confusion, Bulma was greeted by his cold and frustrated eyes. "Did you miss our arguments?" she jeered as she looked up at him, her messy mane of curls tickling the top of her shoulders as she smirked proudly; her fingertips stroking gently at the curves of her thighs. _He's probably mad because I avoided him for a week.  
_  
Vegeta winced, frustration flaring as he looked down at the cocky woman before him. "What have you been plotting woman?" he demanded, his eyes twitching as he ignoring her ridiculous response to his previous question. _Why would I miss being harassed and ridiculed?_

"Nothing," she replied quickly as she scowled, her lips taut as she looked up at the irritating dense man before her. "I just needed space after your comments the other day," she continued as she poked his nose softly with her index finger, "You said some weird things, mister."

Tossing his head slightly Vegeta shot a glare at her. "What was weird?" he snapped as he drew closer to her face, his breath tickling her eyelashes as he spoke. _It was all the truth, it's not my fault you are unable to handle it!_

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Bulma stared blankly at him, the faint chime of cicadas ringing through the space between them as she fiddled uncomfortably in the silence. "You called me your... mate," she whispered as last, averting her gaze as her cheeks flushed, _Idiot._

_Well, it is true. What do you want me to say? By Saiyan standards you are my mate. _Vegeta rolled his eyes, sighing as he rubbed his eyes roughly with his right hand, annoyance building.

"Since that evening I have also noticed some changes," Bulma continued, slipping her hands behind her as she pressed her back against the door. _I tried to find answers on my own but it is beyond me._

Vegeta's breath caught in the back of his throat as he moved away from her; walking over to the window as he looked blankly out at the night sky, the moonlight illuminating his profile instantly. "What changes have you noticed?" he demanded as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants, _She seems more nervous than usual._

Bulma looked down at her bare feet as she scuffed them on the carpet, "It's none of your business to be completely honest," she replied as she shot a warning glare at his proud back. _This is all your fault regardless, you idiot!_ "I just thought you ought to know that you were right," she muttered half under her breath as she looked up at him shifting awkwardly. "It seems to be having an effect and I can't stop it," she stated bluntly, ignoring the cold sinking feeling deep within her chest, _I don't think I can recall ever giving up on my research before._

"Since when have you been one to give up?" Vegeta fired back as he looked over his shoulder, eying the defeated woman backed up against the door behind him.

"Since when do you care?" Bulma inquired as she exhaled heavily, cocking her head to the side, _Don't make me feel worse._ Silence filled the room as she felt the door handle press into her back; pulling down at it she frowned. "Let me know your answer when you work it out," she whispered as she met his flustered expression for short moments before slipping out the door. Hand to her chest she slowly made her way down the dark hallway, _Based on his expression just then it might be possible that we both have the same side effect..._

Vegeta stared at the now empty doorway, heart pounding as he stubbornly tore his eyes away; _Why do I care? Is this how all Saiyans feel after they have bonded, or is this something more troublesome?_

* * *

Bulma grinned tiresomely as she sliced open a blueberry muffin, smearing blueberry jam on one half before biting into it and licking the sticky residue off her slender fingers. She had given up on sleep for the night, it was simply not on the cards after her brief encounter with Vegeta, there was too much to think about. Looking down at her plate, she eyed the last half of her muffin, _It's like my body is forcing me to be attracted to him and seek him out._

Sighing she prodded the remaining half of her muffin, causing a stream of bluish liquid to dribble down the side of the sweet product. _It's becoming tiring. I mean, I have no real reason to object to the idea of being with him, he is attractive and witty. The only real issue is his rude nature... and the fact that I was forced into this situation. I mean, as it is I have three options: fix it, live with it or be alone._ She pursed her lips as she exhaled heavily, _None of those options appeal to me._

A hand reached past her head, picking up the remaining portion of muffin before quickly retracting from where it came from. Turning her head Bulma shot a glare at the perpetrator, "You are intolerable!" She snapped.

Vegeta smirked as he licked his fingers clean, reaching past her to pick up a fresh paper napkin to wipe his fingers on, placing the scrunched up item on the counter as he made his way to the pantry. "That was too sweet," he murmured as he rummaged through his options. _Why are humans obsessed with sweetening things?_

_Well, it wasn't yours, was it?! _Bulma looked down at her wrist watch, silently fighting the overwhelming urge to launch herself at his back and strangle him. Ten o'clock on the dot as per usual. He is as regular as an old man. Watching the warrior for long moments she found her eyes drawn to his toned arms as he reached into the pantry pulling out a ridiculous number of items for his evening feast; biting down on her bottom lip she plucked another muffin from the bowl before her. _He is so toned, I wonder if all __Saiyans were like that? Goku is muscly and all but Vegeta is on another level. Hmm a planet of men as fit and muscly Vegeta would be a nice place to visit..._

"Do I even want to know what vulgar things are running through your mind?" Vegeta muttered as he stuffed scones into his mouth, little crumbs falling onto his plate as he looked back at her expectantly.

Ignoring his remark Bulma smiled. "You have been talking to me a lot lately," she noted, tracing her finger across the edge of the table, "Why is that?"

Baffled Vegeta looked away, _I have been wasting a lot of time with her lately, naturally not out of choice. _"Boredom," he replied simply, _I won't talk to you as much now that you brought it to my attention._

Bulma rolled her eyes as she bit into another muffin, _Yeah, whatever._ An awkward silence filled the room as they avoided eye contact, focusing purely on their food.

Grimacing in annoyance Vegeta flicked his head up staring at the Bulma for a few moments. "What are the side effects you mentioned earlier?" he demanded, eyes cold as he met her gaze directly. _What is the purpose of hiding it? This must be a stupid human thing._

Watching him carefully Bulma felt a bang of annoyance, _It is not like you can resolve the situation, so what's the point? It will just give you extra ammunition against me._ Rising to her feet she picked up her plate and headed over to the sink, "It won't help at all if I tell you."

Ignoring her, Vegeta ripped open a scone and smeared a generous amount of jam between the two halves. _It's not like I care, I am just curious._

"I do have one request though," Bulma stated as she walked back over to the table resting her hands atop of one of the chairs as she watched him carefully.

"Who are you to make demands?" he snapped, his eyes narrowing as he ran his tongue over his teeth, pleasantly surprised by the sweet aftertaste of his last mouthful.

A gentle smile enveloped her lips as she took in his words. "Well, apparently I'm your mate," Bulma quipped as she raised an eyebrow, "You said it, not me." _If you can use it against me, then I can use it against you._

Eyes widening slightly, Vegeta huffed as he sat back into the curve of his chair, _Only due to a lapse of judgment. _Silence filled the room as he watched the unpredictable woman before him smirk, causing a chill to run down his spine. _She is just as unhappy about us being bonded as I am, so I doubt she would willingly refer to herself as my mate without a reason. She is definitely up to something._

Bulma tried to wipe the smile from her face as she walked over to his chair, her left hand sweeping over the wooden frame supporting his back, nicking his bare flesh causing him to shift stiffly in surprise. _Every time I get in his personal space he does this thing where he freezes up a little._

Hesitantly rising to his feet Vegeta pushed his chair away and looked down at the insane creature before him as she walked past him, hopping up onto the table, her long legs dangling tantalizingly before him. _I have not had enough sleep to deal with this... she-demon, _he noted as he took a deep breath.

Pouting for a brief moment Bulma arched her back, her arms supporting her weight as she planted them slightly behind her. "I have one demand," she stated as she watched him wriggle nervously before her, _There is a rare sight._ "I want you to take me out," she stated as a light feeling of anxiety swelled in her chest.

"Out?" he repeated as he watched her unsurely. "As in 'outside'?" he questioned, watching her blankly. _I'm no man servant! She can take herself outside_!

Grimacing Bulma rolled her eyes. "Let's spend an afternoon together, outside the property," she elaborated as she sat upright, _If I really can't fix this then I need to get to know you better._

"No. It's a waste of time," Vegeta replied, scratching the nape of his neck in annoyance. _I have a lot more important things to do than to spend time with you. _

Bulma smirked as she ran a hand through her curly mane, _I knew he would say that. _"Fine, I understand," she replied simply as she withdrew her hand, resting it neatly in her lap.

Vegeta froze, waiting for a threat or nasty array of insults to be thrown at him. But nothing came. Eyes narrowing he cocked his head, _She must be ill._

Jumping to her feet Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder. "It would be good for us to talk you know," she whispered in his ear, pulling back slightly as she pecked his cheek.

Eyes snapping in her direction he felt heat rise to his face, _What is going on?_ Meeting her sincere gaze he felt his temperature rise further, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," she replied simply as she took a step backwards, _He looks petrified, like a puppy that is ready to bite its owners hand if they move unexpectedly. _Tilting her head slightly she gripped at the bottom of her dress, "I just figured that if we can't fix the issue, we should try to get along a little better. I mean, it wouldn't kill us to try right?"  
_  
Only a human would think like that... what would she get out of us having a semi-proper relationship though? _He wondered as he ran a hand through his hair. "You just want to get back at Scarface, don't you?" he concluded, crossing his arms as he smirked_._

Baffled, Bulma shook her head. "What?!" She snapped shrilly, her throat tightening as she glared at him, her eyes thin as she shook with frustration. "I was just being nice, you douche!" _You are impossible!_

Vegeta scoffed at her surprised tone, an eyebrow arched as he exhaled heavily. "I find it hard to believe you have no objective," he snapped back, his fingers tightening their grip on his upper arms. "Also, what is a 'douche'? Stop using words I don't know!" He added as he glared back at her.

"Look it up on the internet, hot shot!" She snapped back as she stormed off, reaching across the table on the way and flinging a muffin at his face. _I must have been insane to think that we could actually make this shit situation work!_

Looking down at the squashed blueberry muffin in his hand Vegeta raised an eyebrow, _Did she want me to eat this?_

* * *

**A/N:**  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Some changes are brewing, what side affect/s do you think Bulma has?

Be sure to also follow this story so that you don't miss out on the next update! All reviews will be responded to at the end of the next chapter, so stay tuned!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews give me so much inspiration and the motivation to write faster :)

**Elianni –** Thanks! I think that making Vegeta squirm is one of Bulma's hobbies. I have to admit he is cutest when is is a little uncomfortable haha.

**Shirochan21 –** I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I hope you also found this chapter entertaining :)

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta –** Haha yep they are mighty stubborn, but they are slowly piecing things together ;)

**C4tloverr –** Responded via PM :)

**VB enforcer –** Wouldn't you like to know ;) haha, keep reading and you will find out.

**Dbzhorsegirl –** Responded via PM :)

**bimbosarahsurfchick –** Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed the update :)

**NNP –** Thanks so much, I try ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter too, I have a feeling the last scene is up your ally :)

**enlyasurgeon –** Thanks so much, your reviews always make me smile :) I hope this chapter was also an enjoyable read!

**Nancy103 –** Thanks! Their stubbornness is addictive to write haha :)

**Nova.81 –** You are amazing! Thanks so much for your support! I look forward to your feedback moving forward :)

**Guest –** Thanks for the review! Be sure to sign in and add the story to your alerts or you will miss out on your updates ;)

**pannybaby123 –** Thanks :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Let me know what you thought of it :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Clashing Hearts**

**A/N:** A huge thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favourited this story since my last update! As per usual I responded to every reviewer from the last chapter at the end of this chapter :)

A special thank you goes out to my beta Miika47 as always.

**ATTN: ** As this story is nearing the 100 review mark I wanted to do something special to say thank-you for supporting this fanfic. This in mind I have decided that the reader who writes the 101st review on this story will have the opportunity to contribute three small quotes - one of which will be selected to feature in an upcoming chapter. So be sure to leave a review ;)

_**Please Note:**__ This chapter contains sexual content._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Scanning the now empty kitchen Vegeta shoved the squished muffin into his mouth, chewing it calmly as he exhaled. The faint bleep of the dishwasher only served to prove that time was passing as he stood there blankly. Looking towards the doorway that Bulma had exited from, he stretched his shoulders, pulling them both back as he cracked his neck. _If I leave her like that she will probably harass me all day tomorrow, _he noted as he rolled his eyes, briskly exiting the kitchen and heading towards her bedroom. The darkened corridor was oddly comforting, it was cold, quiet and relatively private; _Everything you need in a place to reflect,_ he noted as he stopped dead in his tracks, listening intently. A muffled shuffle of feet caught his attention as he spun around the corner, scaring Bulma half to death as she rested against the wall.

"Go away," she whispered, her eyes downcast as she pushed him gently, her hand resting against his chest for long moments before she let it fall freely to her side. "If you don't, I will," she added more threateningly, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke. _Why did he follow me? He knew I was mad, right? _Shifting she started to walk off, only to have her wrist captured by the frustrating man behind her; glaring at him with tear filled eyes she tried to shake her wrist free.

_Is she about to cry? _He noted as he absentmindedly released her wrist. Stunned he watched the clearly distressed woman pull her wrist close to her chest, her eyes meeting his directly for a few moments before she turned on her heel and started to walk down the hallway towards her bedroom.

Eyes trembling Bulma took a deep breath. _He probably doesn't even understand why I am upset, _she noted grimly as she turned to enter her bedroom, looking over her shoulder to check he wasn't following her again. _Men are stupid._

Looking down at his feet for long moments, Vegeta felt an unfamiliar feeling swirl in his stomach, causing him feel nauseous – yet he knew it was unlikely that he was actually ill. Turning around he walked towards his bedroom, his mind clouded as the image of her tear filled eyes replayed through his mind, _Did I cause her to make that face?_

* * *

Splashing cold water in his face Vegeta opened his eyes, water droplets rolling down his chiseled features as he stared at his reflection earnestly. The gentle drip of water exiting the tap rang through the small room as he sighed, reaching for his towel and burying his face in it as he dried his face.

A foreign warmth engulfed Vegeta's back as two arms wove around his waist, "How are you this morning my prince?" purred the silky voice. Her hands roamed over his chest, nails raking over the ripples of muscle set stubbornly into his chest, "Did you sleep well last night?"

Dropping the towel in the sink Vegeta looked over his shoulder bashfully only to be greeted by Bulma's turquoise orbs twinkling back at him. "What are you doing, woman?" he snapped, peeling her arms away from his waist, only for her to slip closer, her fingers playing at the elastic waistband of his pants as she raised an eyebrow. _She is just messing with me because of what I said last night. That is all this is._

"I thought we were passed name calling," she noted, leaning close to his ear and nipping it as her hands roamed playfully around his groin. "I mean, you can call me anything so long as you are between my thighs, but you aren't there yet, are you," she whispered as she grabbed his manhood roughly, causing him to shift back into the basin in shock; "You aren't still worn out from last night are you?"

Eying the insane creature before him he raised an eyebrow, _We went to our own rooms last night. What in the world are you on about? _Eyes dropping down to her bulging chest pressed up against his own he felt his manhood pulse, _Fuck it. _Smirking he pushed her roughly back against the door frame causing her to wince as he head clanged lightly against the metal, lowering his head he inhaled the sweet scent of her arousal, trailing kisses down her neck in appreciation.

Moaning, Bulma lifted her left leg, hooking it around his right leg as she trembled beneath his touch. Her hands groped at his toned backside as she proceeded to bury her nails into his flesh in excitement.

Ripping her top, Vegeta promptly groped her plump breasts, licking and nipping them gently as he massaged them roughly; her moans urging him to continue. Growling playfully, he pulled away from her, searching her honest pleading eyes for short moments before his lips smashed against hers in a manic frenzy. Tongues clashed as she forced him onto the carpet just outside the bathroom, his nails scraping down her back. Pinning him to the floor, she peeled off the tattered remains of her shirt as he grinded against her hips, flipping her on her back as soon as her shirt was removed.

Vegeta flicked his hair as he ran a tender finger down her sternum, across her stomach and down to her cotton shorts, smirking as he felt her squirm in pleasure from the simple action. Shuffling her shorts down her legs, his kissed her milky inner thighs, her aroused scent pushing him over the edge as he pulled her shorts down. Crawling up her body, he ran his hands down her sides appreciating her figure for short moments as he freed himself from his pants, his member pressing softly at the entrance to her core.

Bulma sat upright, catching his lips with her own as she wove her hands around his neck. Dropping his hands to her hips he burred himself inside of her, eliciting a boisterous moan from her as she arched backwards, and with desire printed across her features as she moved along his length.

Jolting upright Vegeta took a deep breath, sunlight hammering his sweat soaked figure instantly as he looked around anxiously, _A dream? _Heart pounding, he rubbed his temples, _I'm still erect..._ He noted as he pressed his eyes shut in irritation, a vein in his temple visibly pulsing. _How is it that she can torment me even when I sleep? _Pulling the douna up to his waist he shifted in discomfort, _The interest I have in this woman is getting out of hand now,_ he noted as he reclined against the bedhead.

The creak of the door caused him to nearly jump out of his skin as Bulma slipped into the room, "Ah, you are still here!" she noted as she sat on the bed beside him.

"Obviously!" he snapped as he shifted nervously under the sheets, "Now leave!" Slipping his hands under the douna, he pressed down on his hardened member and glared at her, _Of course she had to come and visit._

Raising an eyebrow, Bulma watched him carefully; _He is snappier than usual and he never sleeps in this late – he is usually awake at sunrise, well before anyone else. _"I just wanted to talk about last night," she stated flatly as she tried to ignore his strange behavior, "I lied," she announced as she watched him shift unnaturally.

"About what?" he questioned as he shook his head slightly, eyebrow raised as he sighed, _She is intent on having this ridiculous conversation._

Smiling slightly, Bulma touched his leg causing Vegeta to jump slightly, his face reddening as he avoided eye contact. "What's wrong?" she demanded as she inched closer to his face, the stain of coffee on her breath causing him to flinch and squirm. "Tell me."

Leaning forwards, Vegeta glared at the strong-headed woman, dropping his guard momentarily. "Nothing is wrong, I just want to get out of bed, but you are keeping me here," he replied bluntly, his glare softening as he took in her hurt reaction to his words.

Taken back by his harsh comment, Bulma rose to her feet, flicking sections of her hair over her shoulder and she looked down at him. "Then get out of bed then," she replied, whipping back the sheets.

Vegeta froze, crossing his legs as his hands shot to his naked groin, covering his erection. Scowling he snatched the douna back from Bulma who was staring back at him clearly shocked, her scarlet cheeks darkening as she took in what she had accidentally revealed.

Lifting her hands to her mouth, Bulma fought the overwhelming urge to laugh at the embarrassed Saiyan Prince before her, struggling to maintain what was left of his endless pride. "Sorry," she muttered as she turned away, her back facing him, _What caused that? Was it just me siting next to him? That doesn't seem right..._

Taking a deep breath, Vegeta relaxed his tense shoulders, _She didn't know. _Eyes trailing to her hips he exhaled heavily, the sight of her naked flesh moving against his flashing through his mind as he felt his member pulse once more. Mentally cursing he looked away, eyes drifting to the blinds beside him, and eying what he could see of the outside world between the gaps. "I will have time after lunch today," he whispered, as he felt her eyes on him suddenly,_ I need to resolve this issue before it becomes a hindrance._

Bulma blinked in shock, her hands pressing into the bed as she leaned towards him in shock, _Did he just admit he has time to do something other than train? _A gentle smile crept across her lips as he turned to face her, "Thank you."

Overwhelmed by sincere her response Vegeta lifted the back of his right hand to his mouth, in an attempt to hide the curve at the corners of his own lips. "I will talk later, get out!" he snapped at last, his eyes ablaze as he reverted back to his usual self, _Leave already woman!_

Snickering Bulma rose to her feet, walking towards the open door, looking briefly over her shoulder at the disgruntled Saiyan who was watching her, a lost expression printed across his handsome face. Slipping out the door, she folded her arms across her chest as she smiled, _He cares more than he would like to admit it seems, either that or he just really wanted me out of that room._

Walking down the hallway she sniffed at the air, the scent of a freshly brewed pot of coffee lingering in the air, calling her to the kitchen. _That would be mother's doing,_ she noted silently as she waltzed into the open plan kitchen, picking up the largest mug she could spot and filling it with the delicious dark substance. Pulling the mug to her lips she breathed in the mouthwatering scent, _Coffee, I love you._

Vegeta staggered through the kitchen, buttoning up his pants as he accidentally met her eyes directly, instantly looking away his cheeks flushed pink, _I can't believe that vile creature saw my shaft._

"Don't you want something to eat before you start to train?" Bulma asked hesitantly, half expecting that he would hurl delayed insults at herdue to her actions earlier.

"No time," he replied quickly as he pulled his white gloves out of his pocket. _No thanks to the fact that I had to set time aside with you today._

Eyes widening, Bulma stumbled forward, her waist hitting the counter as she almost spilled her coffee, her mouth gaping in complete disbelief. _No time for food? _She noted in shock, her mind racing as she stared blankly at the man before her. _He nearly clears out the kitchen every morning, he must be going through something serious. _Gently placing her mug on the counter she edged closer to him, cocking her head slightly causing her curly mane to flop to one side, "Don't overdo it, okay?"

Eying her concerned expression, Vegeta frowned, pulling on his gloves as he walked towards the back door. "There is no such thing as overdoing it," he stated coldly looking over his shoulder for a moment before leaving the kitchen, the door slamming behind him.

Flinching at the sound of the door slamming, Bulma sighed, leaning back against the kitchen counter as she automatically reached for her mug of coffee. _I don't get him, sure he might be short a few hours of training today but that's no reason to starve himself,_ taking a sip out of her mug she grinned, resting the mug against her sternum as she cupped it with both hands. Pressing her eyes shut she inhaled sharply, the bitter scent of coffee filling her nostrils as her eyelashes tickled her cheeks lightly.

"Bulma?" Bunny called as she softly touched her daughters shoulder causing her to jump slightly, her eyes snapping open as she turned to face her. Concerned eyes softening, Bunny frowned, "If you are tired, you should go back to bed, dear." Spinning around she turned to the kitchen sink, piling the plates from breakfast before proceeding to load the dishwasher beside her.

Sighing Bulma screwed her lips in annoyance, promptly walking to the other side of the kitchen counter and sitting on one of the stools. "Mother, I have a question for you," she whispered as she ran her finger around the rim of her mug, the steam licking at her hand, "How did you know that Father was attracted to you?"

"He kissed me passionately," Bunny replied simply, her eyes focused on arranging the dirty plates in their position, promptly shutting the door of the dishwasher as she turned to face her daughter, a smile printed across her face.

"That's all?" Bulma urged, placing her mug on the counter, her elbows planted firmly on it as she extended her forearms in her mother's direction. _Just a kiss? That's all it took for them to realise they were interested each other?_

Raising an eyebrow Bunny walked towards her daughter, leaning on the counter as she rested her head resting against her shoulder, "Of course that was all. You can tell a lot from a kiss – how you feel and how they feel."

_I guess that is true,_ Bulma noted silently, her fingers pressing against her lips lightly; _When I think about it I was never truly displeased when he kissed me. Shocked, yes but never unhappy. _Eyes widening she looked down at her trembling hands, _I am truly attracted to that fool aren't I?_

Bunny sighed as she watched her daughter quizzically, "You look a little frazzled, drink your coffee, dear. It will calm your nerves."

Sighing Bulma dropped her head gently to the counter, her hair cascading over her shoulders as she stared intently at the bland tiles pressed against her forehead. _What if I actually love that ego maniac?_ Cheeks glowing Bulma moaned in frustration, lightly smacking her forehead against the counter a couple of times as she fought the urge to scream._ I'm meant to love someone kind, who showers me with affection and gifts; not a monkey prince that gets a boner from me sitting on his bed!_ Reaching under her hair she massaged her temples, her expression twitching slightly.

Eying the odd actions before her Bunny sighed, "Oh dear." Reaching across the counter Bully pulled Bulma's mug over to her side of the counter, hesitantly lifting it to her lips and sipping the contents, her daughter unfazed by her actions. _She's got it bad._

* * *

A cooling breeze swept past Bulma's face from her reclined position on the sofa, a bag of ice strategically placed on her forehead has she shifted in discomfort, her closed eyes flickering as she wiggled her nose, _Too cold._ Eyes flicking open she reached for the remote beside her, switching the reverse cycle air conditioning off and readjusting her positioning as numerous droplets of water rolled down her face. I_ can't believe I gave myself a headache, it's all his fault._

"What on earth is on your head?" came a cold voice from the other side of the room, footsteps drawing closer to her position.

_Is it lunch time already? I swear I've only been here for an hour or so,_ she noted silently, lazily stretching her arms as she moaned softly. "What's the time?" she inquired, eyes opening as she slowly sat upwards, the ice bag falling into her lap causing her to screw her lips as she lifted it from her lap, promptly dropping it heavily onto the wooden floorboards.

Freezing in his place Vegeta looked away, eyebrows furrowed. _Did she have to make that godforsaken sexual noise just now?_

Dazedly rubbing her forehead she met his cold eyes directly, "Is it midday already?" Looking down at her lap she sighed, _I'm not dressed for going out yet._

"I finished a little early," Vegeta mumbled eyes focused on the bland white wall behind her. "I need to shower, so be ready to leave in 10 minutes, woman. If you are late, I won't wait for you," he added as he yanked off a tattered glove, eying her for short moments before he turned and headed towards his quarters.

Arching a brow Bulma rose to her feet walking towards the corridor, _Ten minutes? I can't even get dressed in ten minutes on a good day._ Quickening her pace she entered her bedroom; within moments she had whipped open her closet doors and was flicking through her options, yanking out a pale blue sundress and changing into it instantly. Eying her reflection she pursed her lips in distaste, _This is showing little too much cleavage, maybe I should've worn that white maxi dress...No, there is no time for that!_

Rolling her eyes she sat in front of her dressing table, clipping her curly mop of hair out of her eyes; powdering her face lightly as she smiled at her reflection. _I don't know if he realises what this is,_ she thought to herself as she coated her luscious lashes in mascara,_ He probably just thinks of this as a way to keep me quiet._ Blinking, she sat back into the curve of her chair, turning her head from side to side as she observed her appearance. Smiling she reached for a pale pink lipstick, coating her lips thoroughly before pressing them together.

Sighing she rose to her feet, unclipping her hair as it bounced in front of her eyes. Blowing a few stray curls out of her eyes she frowned, _I need to do something more permanent about this messy hair of mine, it's so unruly._ Reaching down to her dressing table she selected a white headband, pushing it through her hairline a fraction before moving her hands away. _Done_, she noted, sighing in relief as she looked down at her wrist watch, eyes widening she grabbed her purse and a pair of sandals as she raced out the door towards the lounge room. Panting slightly she felt a wave of relief wash over her, _He's not here yet._

"Your dress is unzipped and I can see that cage contraption," he commented over her shoulder, startling her. "At least finish dressing yourself before you leave your room," he added as he walked in front of her, rolling his eyes in annoyance, _She had 10 minutes, how is it that she is still not ready? I had a shower and even got a snack from the kitchen in the same amount of time._

Cheeks flashing pink, Bulma's hands flicked behind her back, feeling for the zipper along her lower back, and zipping it up properly. _He has no idea what he just saw a glimpse of, does he? A normal guy would either be embarrassed or make a move on the woman in question_. "It was my bra Vegeta, not a type of cage," she muttered as she turned to face him once again, her face flushed as she gestured towards the front door; "Can we go now?"

_A bra?_ He thought to himself, his eyes scanning hers in confusion. Looking away his gaze dropped, landing on her chest, _She always has her breasts exposed. Is she trying to seduce me? Is that what her true objective is? _Scowling he shot her a glare, bumping into her lightly as he made his way towards the door, opening it causing a rush of warm air to slip around his figure. Clenching his fists he looked over his shoulder, the apex of his hair flicking gracefully and he moved; "Get moving, woman. I don't have all day."

Raising an eyebrow Bulma pursed her lips and strutted to his side, her head turning to meet his directly, "Don't make me use more words you can't understand, monkey prince."

The door behind them slammed roughly against the wall, the wind pushing past them roughly as Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "Call me that one more time, I dare you."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As stated at the start of this chapter the 101st review on this story will have the opportunity to contribute three small quotes - one of which will be selected to feature in an upcoming chapter. So be sure to leave a review ;) Be sure to also follow this story so that you don't miss out on the next update! All reviews will be responded to at the end of the next chapter, so stay tuned!

**SCeles** – Thanks so much for your support, I really appreciate it! :)

**LVRTrunks-n-Vegeta** – Bunny is severely under appreciated so it's great to hear some love for her in the audience, I think she is hilarious in every story/episode. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter too! :)

**Nova.81 **– Thank you! You are amazing, your reviews make me so happy :) I really appreciate the time you take to write in such a in depth manner about my chapters & I am so glad you loved that last chapter. I hope you found this chapter equally entertaining :)

**MistresofRave **– Why thank you! You didn't have to wait long for another dose of smutty fun, did you? ;) More coming soon so stay tuned.

**Ashley **– He's pretty funny when he acts coy, it usually brings out his suspicious side which is my favourite to write because lets face it, he just doesn't get humans let alone women at this stage. Score wise this chapter brings us to Vegeta 2, Bulma 4. Haha

**Enlyasurgeon** – It is almost impolite for him to not think of food in a kitchen ;) Thanks so much for your sweet review, you made my day! :)

**NNP** – I hope I didn't disappoint you ;)

**C4Loverr** – Thanks! I'm so glad you enjoyed the muffin scene, I am so glad I ended up including it, I was worried people would say "Please stop letting them play with food" haha.

**VB enforcer** – I love their awkwardness, it's how all great relationships start haha. I semi-quoted your review in this chapter, did you notice?

**Dbzhorsegirl** – Haha standard Vegeta reaction right there. Thanks so much, I worked really hard on the flow of the last chapter and this one :)

**pannybaby123** – Haha i'm glad you enjoyed the muffin toss at the end, I almost didn't include it! Thanks for your feedback :)

**elianni** – He is pretty adorable all of the time isn't he! Gosh Bulma is lucky ;) Thanks so much for your continual support! :)

**Silver Shiko** – Yeah he is mighty adorable when he gets his awkwardness rolling – of which there was a fair bit in this chapter. Did you enjoy his 'morning gift' ? Hehe.


End file.
